Dark Times
by maila08
Summary: It had been six months since Amon's fall. Thanks to the generous funds of my boyfriend and Jet, a new politician who had entered town, the city was back on it's feet.He knew who I was. How that was possible, don't ask me. He said he wanted to help me accomplish what I was destined for, but for some reason I didn't think we were on the same page. Continuation to Darkness Rises
1. Just the Beginning

Korra's POV

We were all dressed in black, ready to take on the scumbags that came out in the dark. I hated that. Darkness wasn't always evil. It meant that a new beginning was coming, just like with me. It's funny how I used to be afraid of the dark, but now it was my companion. I grew up in it, and in a way I was its master, which is why I was just such a badass in capturing these criminals. We covered our faces in these missions, couldn't afford to have Toph or Lin find out what we did, or else we'd be in deep trouble. Today we were after this woman, who made…toxins that made you believe stuff, sort of tortured your mind I guess. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Mako's POV

We were getting close to the meeting place, and I could see the excitement in my girlfriend's eyes. I internally sighed. I didn't like this. I didn't like risking her life this way, but she insisted to come along to everyone of these missions. Her parents had objected too but as always, Korra got her way, claiming that this is what she was destined to do. At first she was skeptical about her title, but now she fully accepted it and often told me to just "Deal with it". Nonetheless I loved her, and I'd give my life for her.

"This is the place," I said as I stopped the engine. We both covered out faces and got out the car to wait for Asami and Bolin who arrived a short while after.

We waiting and nothing was happening. That wasn't a good sign. Korra sighed heavily and kicked a can into an alley. A growl was heard and we all turned to face the direction where the noise had originated. Moments later, several dogs came out. Two of them jumped on Korra while the other three tried attacking us.

I punched the dog that went at me, making it scurry away while I went to help Korra. She yelled in pain as the animals tore her skin. I tried getting them off her, but they wouldn't budge so I went to more extreme measures. Usually I'm a dog type, really, and I'm against animal cruelty, but my Korra was in danger and I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. I gave each dog a light shock, which pried them off her. I picked her up and took her into the car, going as quickly as we came. There was a note on my window: THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING, it warned. I crumbled the piece of paper and drove away.

* * *

Korra's POV

"Ow!" I cried as my mom stitched up the cut on my leg.

"Hold still," she replied with a scowl.

"It hurts!"

My father chuckled and his hold on me tightened. Yes, apparently I moved so much that my dad had to hold me down. Great huh? Not.

"Argh!"

Alcohol on a wound sucks. Trust. It feels as if it's burning you, and my mom just dumped some on my cut. I saw my boyfriend wince from the corner of my eye, and I decided to control my yelps a little more. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she finished with both my cuts and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Bolin gave me some meds that would make me go to sleep, which I happily took. My dad kissed my forehead and left with my mom to their room.

Mako came forward and I held out my arms to him, like a five year old who wants to be carried. He chuckled and picked me up, saying good night to Asami and Bolin before heading over to our room. He laid me down before doing the same and I curled up next to him, his warmth helping the meds in making me drowsy.

"You should know your limits," he said gently rubbing circles on my back.

"Can't afford to," I mumbled.

He chuckled.

"There's going to be the day when you're going to tell me 'I told you so', huh?"

I felt him kiss my temple.

"When that day comes, I probably won't say it," he replied.

I opened my eyes to give him a look.

"Well, maybe," he amended giving me a quick kiss.

"What did the paper say?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Nothing important."

"Mako."

He sighed again.

"This is just the beginning," he replied quietly after a while.

My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed.

"What?"

"Hama is trying to get in our heads."

"This isn't her style."

He pulled me down again and wraps his arms around me.

"Don't worry, we'll look into it more tomorrow, ok?"

I sighed heavily but nodded. The meds were kicking in already.

"I love you," he whispered when he thought I had fallen asleep.

"Me too," I mumbled.

* * *

?'s POV

"Your brother is a traitor, and Amon failed. I have a task for you," a man who hid in the shadows said.

The woman in front of him smiled wickedly.


	2. Back in town

Korra's POV

It had been six months since Amon's fall. Six months of reconstructing the city, brick by brick. Literally. Everyone helped get everyone back on their feet. Most of Mako's buildings for some reason had remained intact, which allowed his workers to continue working. I spent my days helping those who lost their homes and family members recover. My dad and Toza built houses for them, thanks to the generous funds of my boyfriend and some new politician who had entered town.

He had apparently grown up in Republic City. Mako said he and his parents were good friends, along with Asami's. Jet's parents had also been murdered at the age of eight, along with Asami's mother; her father had merely escaped because he wasn't in town. Jet had been sent to study abroad soon after that and returned and stayed overseas until disaster had struck. Personally, I sort of wanted to smack him, half the time. He was a politician. He acted like one, he talked like one, and he even ate like one. I don't like politicians. And I made it very clear I didn't like or trust him.

The man was persistent though. He knew who I was. How that was possible, don't ask me. I let him know plenty of times that I didn't want to work with him, I liked to do things my way, but wouldn't take no for an answer. Until Mako intervened that is. He let Jet know that I wasn't interested and that it was best if he backed off and let me handle the situation as I had been before. I knew he didn't want me as girlfriend material; he had this girl named Talia for that. All he wanted was to help me accomplish what I was destined for, but for some reason I didn't think we were on the same page on that.

* * *

Mako's POV

Jet was back. I never could say we were friends. The only thing we had in common was that our parents had been murdered when we were eight. I never really cared for him either until he did two things: 1) wouldn't leave Korra alone and 2) brought, Talia, my ex girlfriend back. Yes, Talia had been my girlfriend at some point in the past, about five years ago to be exact, after I returned from my four year trip. To be honest it had been nothing serious, she was pretty and I had a thing for her but nothing compared to what I felt about Korra. I had come clean about it to her and she took it quite well actually.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked skeptically.

Korra laughed and snuggled closer to me.

"I'm not, really," she replied. "I know about Asami too."

I blushed a bright red about that one. My girlfriend began one of her deep bellied laughs before placing a hand against my cheek.

"Did she tell you that?" I asked.

Korra grinned and nodded.

"On our first trip out alone. She wanted to make sure things wouldn't be awkward, and she fully explained it was a childhood thing."

I sighed.

"We both have pasts," she continued. "Well, you're my first and only boyfriend but I understand that you had a life before me, so stop worrying. You act like the first time my dad caught us sleeping in the same bed."

I winced at the memory. Senna had known about Korra and me sleeping together. As in actual sleeping, I should say. I mean we never did anything BUT sleep. Seriously. But the first time Tonraq saw us, he nearly killed me, until we fully explained the nightmare situation. From then on, Korra would sometimes go and sleep over with her parents, to keep him at ease, but most of the nights she spent with me, which I was happy about.

"Your dad nearly killed me," I muttered recalling him screaming and threatening to strangle me. If it hadn't been for Korra standing in front of me the whole time, he might have.

She laughed louder.

"The look on your face was priceless!"

I grumbled but she silenced me with a quick chaste kiss before snuggling closer to me, placing a hand over my chest and closing her eyes. I absently ran my hand through her hair and before we both knew it, we were out cold.

* * *

Jet's POV

I was back in the city I was born in and grew up in until I turned eight. That's when everything changed. My parents were murdered by Amon when they refused to join his mad plan. After that I was sent out to a boarding school, where I met Talia, my fiancé. She told me she had lived in Republic City as well where she met her ex boyfriend, Mako. I knew the multibillionaire well. Our families had united in an effort to bring down Amon, but his parents suffered the same fate as mine. I never thought I'd return to the city until I heard about the invasion.

A anonymous source informed me about how a teenager, named Korra, took a step to fulfill a prophesy told over a thousand years ago. I would have called the whole thing a lot of crab cakes, had it not been for the fact that I saw the hieroglyphics. I immediately returned and offered my help to her, which she turned down. To be honest I was quite surprised at this. I had thought that we would be able to work side by side to bring the city out of the darkness, but she refused. I had a vision. A vision of the city free of criminals, at a cost of some of their lives perhaps, but it would be a great benefit to society. I hadn't shared this vision with her partly because I feared her reaction and partly because she wouldn't listen.

I figured why when her boyfriend, Mako, talked to me. He didn't trust me and the feeling was mutual. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a familiar set of hands wrap around my midsection. I smiled as I turned around to face the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Talia."

She smiled.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things."

"I hope you've reviewed your cases, tomorrow is Lightning Bolt Zolt's hearing," she reminded me.

I smiled.

"I'll get right to it," I replied. "Are you nervous?"

"I know that case like the back of my hand," she replied playfully rolling her eyes.

I chuckled and pulled her closer to me.

"Let's sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

With a sigh I followed her to our room, where we slept till the early morning.


	3. Strange

Mako's POV

I woke up early in the morning to find my girlfriend still curled up against my chest. Usually I'd drop her off at the sites where help was needed every day at 6am, but the dark circles under her eyes convinced me she needed a day off. Well from labor work, since she decided to join our vigilante squad, we still had stuff to take care of. Today was Lightning Bolt Zolt's hearing and I wanted to be there to see how Jet and Talia would handle their case. Nice name for a mobster right? Well if you must know, he got that nickname for having the fame of being a fast shooter. Of course, no one has seen my girlfriend shoot. And I'm not talking guns. Korra is pretty quick in archery. Tenzin has been training her in the 'old ways' since there apparently was some training she had to take being 'the one' and all.

She stirred in her sleep and snuggled closer letting out a content sigh. I chuckled at this and messaged Toza, informing him I wouldn't go into work today. I ran my hand up and down her back enjoying the face she was making before gently pulling away to shower. At first she stirred but then stilled when I placed Naga next to her. Korra liked having someone with her when she was sleeping. I grabbed my clothes and hopped into the shower.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I didn't like the fact my eighteen year old daughter slept with her twenty-four year old boyfriend not one bit. My wife had known about it but the day I saw them next to each other I nearly killed him. If Korra hadn't stood in front of him the whole time I probably would have. But they both explained and promised they wouldn't do anything if I let them sleep together. In the ACTUALLY sleeping sense. I went into their room and found her sleeping with Naga. I smiled.

Careful not to wake her I sat next to her and caressed her cheek. She was all grown up now. I couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving her alone for so many years. I hadn't been there to protect her. My little Korra stirred and let out sigh before going still once again. Despite having wanting to murder her boyfriend at some point, I was glad he had entered her life. He had saved her from the underworld she had been thrown into, and I would always be in debt in him for that. My daughter slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Dad," she muttered.

"Shh, go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"About six."

Korra groaned but nodded.

"I'll get up," she said sitting upright. I chuckled at how she rubbed her eyes as she did when she was little. I wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against my shoulder.

"You can sleep in," Mako said coming out of the shower. "We have some stuff to take care of in a few hours."

My daughter nodded and yawned falling asleep against my chest. Gently I placed her in bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Did you need something, Tonraq, Sir?"

"I told you not to call me sir," I reminded him.

He nodded.

"We were watching some surveillance videos at a bank that was robbed this morning," I began.

Mako cocked his head to the side.

"The alarm didn't go off?" he asked.

"Bolin and Asami got there as soon as they could but, she was gone by then."

"She?"

I nodded.

* * *

Mako's POV

When I came out of the shower Korra's father was there. She didn't need me telling her twice that she could sleep in. almost immediately she complied and fell back into a deep slumber, the dark circles under her eyes almost gone. Tonraq informed me of a bank robbery that occurred earlier. I had an alarm next to my bed for that, but Bolin must have silenced it so that he could take care of it.

"I want to see the video," I said.

"I have to warn you, it's a bit…peculiar," he said as his face showed some confusion.

I frowned but nodded.

"Are going to the cave?"

I shook my head.

"I want to keep her company," I said motioning to my girlfriend.

"I'll leave you to it," he said before leaving.

I took out my laptop and watched the surveillance video. A woman, around my age singlehandedly robbed the bank. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She took on the guards and the clerks with relative ease. I mean I have nothing against women not being strong, Korra was, but this…whatever she was, was a different deal. What caught my attention is how she wore loads of makeup and used a school bus to load all the money and boy was it a lot of money. I was finishing watching the video when Bolin and Asami walked in.

"Hey bro!" he said.

Asami and I glared at him before harshly whispering 'shut up' while motioning to my sleeping girlfriend.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Korra stirred but stilled once again. I sighed in relief.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She took the mobs money out of the bank," Asami informed me. "The only thing she left was the marked bills."

"How is that possible?"

"We don't know," my brother replied. "It's like she knew they were marked."

"She also left this," Asami added handing me a note.

'What doesn't kill you makes you…stranger,' it read. I frowned.

"What are we going to do?"

"Try to see if you can figure out who's under all that make up," I said. "Korra and I are going to catch a hearing in a few hours."

They nodded and left. Naga wagged her tail at me and hopped off the bed going after the pair. I chuckled and lay next to Korra hands behind my head. I wouldn't sleep anymore after all of these, but she needed someone next to her. As I knew she would, my girlfriend draped an arm over my chest and placed her head on it as well, letting out a sigh. I stifled a laugh before my mind drifted off to the situation at hand. Jet was back. So far he was acting like a 'white knight', which meant our retirement might come soon.

Korra didn't trust him, and there was something about him that led me to think that he could go to extremes, but the city needed someone to believe in and as of now, Jet was it. I was just some rich kid who owned the city. He was the one who could save it from the criminals that ruled it, legally anyways. I would stay a vigilante as long as it took. I smiled as I remembered when I told Korra about my…detective work.

"So you're a superhero?" she asked.

I chuckled.

"Vigilante is the proper word."

"But you help people."

"Not legally," I pointed out.

She nodded in understating.

"So do you wear a costume?" Korra asked.

I chuckled again and shook my head.

"No I don't," I replied. "We just wear some black suits. They are army like, but they are easier to wear and more flexible."

Korra nodded again before grinning.

"Tell me the costume idea never came to mind," she smugly said.

I smiled.

"It did cross my mind," I replied honestly.

"What would it have been?"

"A black suit, a mask, and a symbol."

She frowned.

"What symbol?"

"Something that I fear," I replied.

"And that is?"

"Can't tell you," I said

She pouted.

I was brought back to the present when Korra muttered my name in her sleep. I smiled and placed an arm around her waist. I'm not the type of guy who is afraid of a lot of thing. But the symbol I would have chosen for my 'costume' would reflect my fear, which I would use against my enemies. A bat. Yeah I know, weird. I thought about it. Batman. I smirked and shook my head. Now that would have been just...strange.


	4. Chance

Talia's POV

I had been sitting in court for about 30min already, waiting for my fiancé. I mean the hearing didn't start until another 20min or so, but I wanted him to review the case one more time. I sighed. This was just like Jet. He would keep me waiting, probably investigating the vigilantes in the city. From what I hear there was four of them. They had been illegally bringing criminals to justice using force but not guns, surprisingly.

Another thought came to mind. Perhaps he was trying to speak to Korra again. I internally sighed. I wasn't jealous. I really wasn't, but I hated that he was after her. The girl had no interest in what he had to say but Jet was persistent. She was the girl who was to bring peace and balance to the world and he wanted to help her. But she already had plenty of help from my ex boyfriend, Mako. Jet didn't get that.

"Sorry I'm late," he said sitting down next to me.

I gave him a look.

"I wanted for you to look over the case," I said with a scowl.

He chuckled.

"I already did," he said. "Want to know if we are going to win or not?"

I rolled my eyes when he took out a coin.

"Head's we win, tail's we lose," he said.

"I wouldn't leave that up to chance."

"I don't," Jet replied flipping it. It was heads. "I make my own luck."

* * *

Korra's POV

Did I ever say that I hated politics? Well if I didn't it, now you know. I hate politics, I hate politicians, and I really disliked the whole hearing. First of all, the guy got acquitted, which sucks because everyone knows what kind of a man Zolt is. The only thing that went good is that a handful of his men were convicted. Mako wrapped an arm around my waist and I smiled as I leaned against his shoulder, walking towards the exit.

"Korra, Mako," a rather familiar voice greeted.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Mako's grip on me tightened a little.

"Jet," I replied as un-sourly as I could.

"What brings you two here?" he asked.

"We wanted to see how the case went," Mako replied.

The girl next to Jet raised a brow.

"I didn't know you were into politics."

"I'm not," he replied with a shrug. "I wanted my girlfriend to get familiar with the justice system."

She nodded.

"By the way, it's nice to see you, Mako."

He smiled in return.

"So, have you thought over my proposition, Korra?" Jet asked.

"I told you already, I like doing things my way."

"With all due respect, while you are doing things your way, four vigilantes are cleaning up the streets."

I fisted my hands.

"Seems like you're really interested in these vigilantes," I replied.

He laughed.

"I am actually."

"And why is that?"

"Well as the new Defense Attorney, it's my job to see what Republic City needs. I think these vigilantes do a great job."

"You're working with Chief Bei Fong?" I asked skeptically.

He shook his head.

"Commissioner Bei Fong, the chief's daughter."

"She is as happy as working the cases with him as you are," Talia interrupted. "He idolizes these people."

I raised a brow.

"You idolize four masked civilians who come out at night?" I asked with a laugh. "That's a good one."

"The city and I are proud to have ordinary people stand up for what's right, it's what it needs."

"What the city needs it's more people like you," Talia countered. "Not vigilante's who think they are above the law."

"Exactly," Mako agreed. "Who do these people think they are? Who gave them that power?"

"The people did," Jet answered.

"We are a democracy," Talia reminded him.

"When their enemies were at their gates, the Roman's suspended Democracy and they would appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't an honor, it was a service."

"The last man they appointed to protect the republic was named Caesar," I said. "And he never gave up his power."

"You know your history well," Talia pointed out.

I nodded. I wasn't stupid.

"Ok fine," Jet said. "Either you die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

Mako nodded thoughtfully.

"What I'm trying to say," the politician continued. "Is that these people don't want to do this for the rest of their lives. They are looking for someone to bring justice to the city the legal way."

"And that someone is you?" I asked skeptically.

He shrugged.

"Maybe," Jet said. "I have a vision Korra. A vision of the city being scum free. Perhaps we both could help these vigilantes."

I laughed.

"Want to know what I think?" I began. "I think you're one of these vigilantes and this whole D.A. thing is just a cover."

He chuckled.

"No, as much as I would like that, I have my priorities," he replied holding his fiancés hand.

* * *

Mako's POV

Usually I couldn't stand Jet. I don't know why, he just gave out this…weird vibe, I guess. But when he said he had his priorities, I couldn't help thinking that maybe I was wrong about him. He cared for Talia, which was great for her. I cared about Korra too, and it did worry me that she went out with us at night. It wasn't something I had planned for her. Jet was right. I didn't want to do this for the rest of my life. I didn't want to risk the life of my friends, but most importantly, Korra's life. She was everything to me.

"Are you coming to the dinner in Jet's honor next week?" Talia asked.

I nodded.

"I'll be there."

Korra raised a brow.

"Well, then," Jet began. "See you there," he added leaving with his fiancé.

"Explain," my girlfriend practically growled.

I chuckled and pulled her towards me as I leaned against the wall.

"Jet has a point."

She tilted her head to the side, not understanding.

"I don't want us to…do this for the rest of our lives," I replied quietly.

My girlfriend nodded her head in understanding before leaning against my chest.

"Korra," I said. "You know I love you right?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck before giving me a kiss. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Yes, and I love you," she replied.

"You are my priority; I want to keep you safe."

"Mako," Korra began. "This is about what Jet said, isn't it?"

I sighed and nodded.

"I know you love me and care about me," she continued. "And I know you don't like taking me with you at night, but you are going to have to deal with that. We are in this together. Doing what we do at night doesn't mean you don't have your priorities straight."

I smiled. Korra was the most unselfish, caring person I had ever met, and that's why I loved her.

"Okay," I replied. "But maybe we should give Jet a chance."

She sighed but nodded.


	5. Proposition

Just for you BG-13

* * *

Lightning Bolt Zolt's POV

They were onto us. Before these…vigilantes, came into play we were fine. Amon hadn't bothered with us, but these four street rats were really getting on my bad side. I held a meeting for the rest of my "allies" to come and discuss a plan: Zhao and Long Feng. Zhao was a dangerous man if he wanted to be, he had his own business going on with drugs, Long Feng had his mob group, the Dai Li do his dirty work which was money laundry, and then there was me. I sold arms to different cities at reasonable prices if you know what I mean.

Tahno, our accountant came in and sat down.

"Someone stole from us," he said.

"You don't say?" Long Feng replied.

"Who's stupid enough to steal from us?" Zhao asked.

He had a point, vigilantes or no vigilantes, we were still feared. At least I was.

"Some chick that wears make up, a lot of it," I replied. "She's not a problem. What's your plan, Tahno?"

"I moved the money to a safer location."

"And that is?"

"Only I can know," he replied with a smile. "If one of you were captured, the money could be at risk."

"And we should trust you because?" asked Zhao.

"I'm an accountant, no one would suspect of me. Your money is safe."

Someone's laughter was heard and they all turned to look at the source of the noise.

* * *

?'s POV

I had to laugh at that one. Their money wasn't safe. Their money would never be safe. Not with this guy who was an accountant or whatever he said he was. I had successfully and singlehandedly robbed a bank. He had nothing on me. This is why I just started to crack up when he said that. Everyone looked at me. One of the mobsters gave me a dirty look and I laughed harder. They didn't know who they were dealing with.

"And I thought I was funny," I said as I sat down.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't kill you now?" Long Feng, the one who shot me a look asked.

"You want to hear what I had to say," I replied. "Want to be tough guy."

He stood up, fists clenched. He actually thought I was afraid of him. He didn't know the joke was going to be on him. Ha ha. Get it? The joke on him? I crack myself up sometimes.

"Sit," Zhao ordered. "I want to hear this first."

The man reluctantly complied.

"Now let's see, a year ago or rather half a year ago, you guys didn't have these problems," I began. "What happened? Lose your manhood or something? Mama didn't feed you right?"

"Stupid freak," Long Fend muttered.

I forced a smile. I didn't like being called names.

"I know why you guys have your…group therapy whatever this is during the day," I continued. "And as for the accountants plan, he's going to trade you in when they catch him."

His face grew bright red.

"So your plan is?" Lightning Bolt Zolt asked.

"Simple. Kill them."

They all laughed.

"If it's so simple why haven't you done it?" he asked.

"I'm a business woman," I said. "I don't provide my services for free."

"How much do you want?" the other asked.

"Half."

They laughed.

"You're crazy," someone said.

"I'm not," I answered through my teeth. I wasn't crazy. Everyone thought I was, but I wasn't.

The mobsters looked at each other.

"Time is ticking away," I said. "If you don't take my proposal, this guy, what's his name, Long Feng, won't be able to afford his hair cut."

The guy was bald; did you guys get the joke?

"Enough from the clown!" he roared standing up.

I stood up too, my smile intact.

"Think it over," I said as I backed to the door. "Oh and I don't wear a lot of makeup, it's in style."

"What's your name?" Zolt asked.

I smiled wider.

"Azula," I replied. "Here's my calling card," I added throwing a joker's card at them before leaving.

* * *

Mako's POV

I was at the cave, sitting down reading the files on this joker or whatever she was called. She left no fingerprints, no DNA traces, she was good. Scary good. Korra shifted in the couch and muttered something unintelligible, dropping the file in her hand. I chuckled and covered her up before picking up the file. She came down here with me to help me figure who this girl was but apparently sleep had caught up to her.

After picking up the file I grabbed another cup of coffee and sat down to examine the file Korra had been looking at. I furrowed my brow. It was a close up picture of the assailant. My eyes went wide. It was impossible. It couldn't…could it? I had battled Azula a few years back, she was sort of the reason Talia and I broke up. She almost killed her and I had to terminate the relationship. I didn't want anyone to die for me.

I looked for the note she left at the bank and I knew it probably was her. To make sure I crossed referenced the picture of the bank with that of Azula's and it was a match, almost perfect, if it wasn't for two scars in the corner of her mouth. It was as if she was smiling in a very creepy way. She had been sent to a mental institution after having a nervous breakdown while battling me. I actually felt sorry for her. I was giving her case some thought when the alarm rang. Korra jolted upwards while Asami and Bolin came down.

"What's going on?" my brother asked.

"Something is going down at the museum," I said. "I blocked the cops alarm, we'll have about 40min before they get alerted. Suit up!"


	6. First Encounter

Azula's POV

There were many reasons why I took on this 'job'. The main one being that I wanted revenge against that masked vigilante, and the other, it was my father's wish. My mother had been…murdered, a few years after giving birth to her youngest child. My brother was a coward that didn't have it in him to get things done. It had cost him a scar on the left side of his face, and excommunication, I guess you can say. I had gotten my own scars, for my past failure, but how I got them is a story for another day.

I was at the museum waiting for him to come, as I knew he would. But I wasn't alone. I had my new gang with me, the Dai Li. I smiled at the memory of how I got them on my side. Long Feng, and I weren't in good terms. He tried to kill me after I offered my service to him and his mob buddies. I am not a tolerant woman. So I went and paid him a visit. He didn't stand a chance really. I showed him a couple of my 'clown tricks' and then stuck a blade through his throat. The Dai Li didn't need me telling them twice for them to join me. I looked at where they were situated as I saw two motorcycles and a black car come my way. I smiled.

"And here…we…go."

* * *

Mako's POV

It was way too quiet. It wasn't Azula's style. She liked making a big scene. And that's when I spotted them. The Dai Li.

"The Dai Li are here, put the shields on!" I commanded.

Bolin and Asami both did as they were told.

"You shouldn't be here, Korra," I said as I prepared myself for their attacks.

She turned to look at me.

"Don't even think about wanting me to sit this one out, this joker needs to be stopped," she countered determination in her voice.

I sighed.

"If I told you to stay in the car and help from here, would you?" I asked.

She was about to answer me when the car hit something and then a loud explosion was heard. The car did several turns before stopping. I groaned as I took out my seatbelt and crawled from under the vehicle. Bolin and Asami came rushing over.

"Korra," I muttered.

Minutes later, Asami laid her down next to me. She smiled at me and shook her head. I chuckled, shaking my head as well.

"Of course not," I said helping her up. She wouldn't have stayed inside the car either way.

"Whoever this chick is, she just got on my really bad side," Korra growled.

"Sorry to hear that," a familiar voice said.

"Azula," I said.

* * *

Korra's POV

That was not fun, let me tell you. I seriously thought we were going to be blown into the next world, not even kidding. It is the worst feeling, EVER. The car rolled a couple of times before stopping. I groaned and touched my head, it was bleeding. I unbuckled my seatbelt and thanks to Asami I was able to get out from the car. I could see the relief in Mako's eyes when he saw me. I smiled at him, so he knew I was fine. But now I had to take care of business. I was going to kick Azula's ass, since that was what my boyfriend had called her.

"I don't remember inviting you three to the party," she said motioning to everyone but Mako.

"We invited ourselves," I replied. "Scared?"

She laughed.

"No, but I don't treat unwelcomed guest kindly."

"So I noticed."

"This is between you and me, Azula," Mako said.

"Actually," Azula began. "It's between you, me, and her," she added pointing at me.

I froze.

* * *

Azula's POV

These vigilantes must be really stupid think that I didn't know who had joined them, or who they were for that matter. Mako, Asami and Bolin; oh and let's not forget the so called 'light' Korra. My job was to take her out of the picture, and I was. But not before having some fun with her.

"Yes, I know exactly who you all are," I said.

The shortest member growled.

"Enough talking," she said. "More fighting."

"I couldn't agree more," I replied getting into my stance.

She launched herself at me. The girl was good; I had to give her that. But I was better. I landed a few moves on her but she took every single one of them, only letting out a small grunt. Perhaps Tarrlok hadn't been a total failure. He had trained this girl pretty well, showing her to take hits, or perhaps she taught herself. One of them tried helping her but I wasn't having any of that.

"There's a bomb in the museum and it till go off in 10min if you don't stop it I warned," going up to the roof.

He ground his teeth as he saw the girl go after me.

* * *

Mako's POV

Azula had planned this all along. She knew who we were and she knew I would go after her, so she had made sure to have a distraction. I turned to see Asami and Bolin fighting the Dai Li. I went to them and helped them out before turning to look at my brother.

"You need to deactivate the bomb inside," I said.

"What?!" he cried. "Asami did it last time!"

"I'll do it," she replied frustrated as I was at my brother.

* * *

Asami's POV

Well you know what they say, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself. And that is exactly what I did. For a smart person, Bolin can sometimes be such a wuss. I went inside and spotted the bomb. It looked like the one I had deactivated a few months ago from Korra's parents. I got working at it and I got Bumi on the phone just to make sure I was doing things right. I cut the wire and the bomb clock stopped. I sighed until it continued to countdown. 15sec. Damn it.

"Duck!" I cried running for cover.


	7. Bad Joke

Mako's POV

Bolin and I were fighting the Dai Li when Asami went running towards us screaming to run for cover. The men suddenly scurried off and we all went behind the car, covering our ears. There was a loud 'pop' noise. We all gave each other a confused look and peaked over to where the bomb was, a jack in the box had popped out with a sigh. Slowly we got closer and read what it said: _Just Kidding_. I growled.

* * *

Korra's POV

This chick was good. Like, really good. Her kicks and punches were well concentrated and let out a large amount of force. But I endured. Endurance had been my greatest ally in the cage and I was using it right now. After a while she changed her strategy, trying to knock me off balance instead, that's when Tenzin's training came in handy. I could hear his voice in my head.

"_It's not about anger, it's about peace. It's not about power, it's about grace. It's not about knowing your enemy, it's about knowing yourself." _

With ease I kept my balance, using the method against her. She ground her teeth and took out four spheres from her pocket, they looked like baseballs. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. How was that supposed to help her? She grinned broadly.

"They're bombs," Azula informed me with a wicked smiled.

My eyes widened as I jumped from the roof into a trashcan. I landed with a loud thud on my back and rolled off it, landing harshly onto the concrete. I let out a groan as Mako helped me up, steadying me when I swayed. The four baseballs fell and I tugged at Mako.

"They're bombs!" I cried.

He didn't budge.

"Korra, they're fakes, the one inside was fake too he replied as they all faced me.

No sooner had those words left his mouth when one blew up sending us back into the wall. And just like that I was out.

* * *

Mako's POV

The bombs had turned out to be real. Damn it. My ears were ringing from the explosion but somehow I got up. Korra was lying a few feet from me, slumped against the wall, her left arm burned. I rushed over to her and shook her, she didn't make a noise. I started to panic, my brother was still recovering and it looked like his leg was bleeding. Asami wasn't getting up. Her right leg was definitely broken, as it was twisted in an unnatural way. I was about to call out to my back up car when one stopped in front of me. The door opened a man came out, dressed how I was.

"Get in," a male voice said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I'm on your side, and I'm your only chance to get them out."

I grimaced but heard the siren. We would get caught. I reluctantly nodded. I carefully cradled Korra in my arms and placed her at the very end of the vehicle and went to help Bolin as the masked man already had Asami in arms. I told him were to go and in a few minutes we were in the cave.

* * *

?'s POV

I was vigilante, a less known one as a matter a fact. I had been randomly passing by when I heard the explosion. To be honest, I had always wanted to meet these four masked heroes, just not this way. The leader told me where to go and I resisted the urge to smile, I was going into their hideout. I wasn't that old, just nineteen, barely a legal adult in Republic City. I parked the car and three people met us, helping take out the injured comrades as I waited for the next order.

* * *

Mako's POV

Bolin was limping around. His leg had a pretty big gash on it, but he would be fine. He had to have surgery on Asami's leg though, since it was broken pretty bad. She was on morphine and unconscious as Korra was. I caressed my girlfriend's cheek and watched her sleep. My brother said that the light from the explosion had…clouded her vision. She wouldn't be able to see properly for a few days, which was why her eyes were bandaged.

A few hours later she stirred and I immediately awakened. She let out a soft groan and turned her head towards my direction.

"Shh," I said. "Don't force yourself."

"Why are my eyes bandaged," she muttered.

"It's just for a little while," Tonraq said.

Korra shook her head and tried taking the bandage off. I made a move to stop her but she was quick and had them off by the time her parents tried to help me. She had a few scratches around her eyes and slowly she opened them. Immediately she started to panic.

"I can't see!" she cried.

"Just relax, sweetie" Senna soothed.

Korra wasn't listening. She began to thrash around, tried to get out of my grip. Bolin stepped in and gave her a sedative. I ran my hand through her hair as she slowly calmed.

"It's just temporary," I said kissing her temple. "You'll be able to see soon, ok."

I saw her nod as her eyes dropped.

"Ok," she muttered before going into a deep sleep.

Korra's POV

I couldn't see. Mako had told me I wouldn't be able to see how a couple of days, but that it wasn't anything serious. But the thought of having to rely on others and not being able to look at the people I cared about me stressed me out. They had to sedate me a couple of times in the next two days. My parents warned me that if I didn't calm down they'd keep me that way until I was able to see. I touched the bandages around my eyes and felt a familiar warm hand go on top of mine.

"No," he said gently.

I turned my head to the direction of his voice and smiled before letting out a small sob.

"Shh," Mako whispered caressing my cheek. I leaned my face against his hand. "It's going to be ok," he added getting on the bed.

He pulled me onto his lap, and I complied. It was something I liked as a little kid, and I still did. My mom and dad would pull me into their laps and tell me everything was going to be ok. I believed them, and I still do. I nuzzled my head under the crook of his neck and he held me tighter.

"I wish this was all a bad joke," I mumbled.

He chuckles and gives me a soft kiss.

"It is," he said. "Your eye sight is fine. Bolin checks every night, you'll be fine."

I let out a content sigh as he kissed my temple.

"Jet's dinnet is tomorrow night," he said.

I nod.

"We should go," I replied.

He sighs heavily and leans back against the bed before sitting up again. I hear footsteps and cock my head to the side.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"The person who saved us," Mako informs me.

"And that is?"

"Iroh," the person replied.


	8. Target

Iroh's POV

Before I went on my vigilante quest I used to work with Commissioner Lin. I was actually Captain of her cadet class. Then why turn to this life, you might ask. Well mostly for the thrill, but partly because even though Chief Bei Fong tried to keep all the scum out of the force, some have found their way in. I wanted to do things my way, the Commissioner knew that. Now that I think about it, she practically told me to turn to this life. She couldn't do it, her mother would never forgive her, but I could. The upside of working with her is that I got in on a lot of secrets.

For example, this girl, Korra, she fulfilled a prophesy told over a thousand years ago. Which is why I figured she was one member from the vigilante group, I just didn't suspect that the multibillionaire was in it as well, and his friends. Mako had always acted like such a playboy, irresponsible, snotty rich kid. A good cover if you ask me. We had talked and I gave him my word I wouldn't reveal their identities, in exchange that he didn't reveal mine either, and that I was allowed to join their team. He wasn't too happy about the last one.

"Iroh," I said when Korra asked who I was.

"Who are you?"

"I was the captain of my cadet class under Commissioner Lin's instruction," I informed her. "I want to join the United Force's but, as of now, I don't meet their standards."

"Was?"

"Well, I sort of quit that to do this."

She nodded.

"Why help us?"

"I know who you are, what you represent."

"At this point, who doesn't," she muttered.

Mako chuckled and shifted her so she was between his legs, arms still wrapped around her waist. She leaned against him and scowled.

"I got a lot of the inside stuff, Lin trusts me."

She nodded again.

"This woman is up to something," I said.

"I don't know," Mako said.

"What?" I replied. "Why would she go on a rampage like that?"

"Azula isn't your typical…criminal," he said. "And she crossed the line."

"With all due respect, Master Mako," Toza, the butler interrupted. "You crossed the line first."

"How did I do that?"

"I told you not to mess with that woman the first time, that there would be consequences," he continued gesturing towards Korra.

"She isn't too complicated to understand," Mako replied.

"She is, and you know it. All this, Azula, wants is to watch the world burn. You and everyone who does what you do, with it."

"Azula is after something," Korra said. "She wouldn't have started all of this without a purpose."

"Well, she's obviously after you," I pointed out.

Mako frowned.

"Korra is the light," he said slowly.

"We know," everyone replied.

He shook his head.

"There's only selected people that know that," Mako continued. "Her killing her would be pointless…unless…"

"Unless?" Korra asked.

"He's not targeting you, yet," he explained. "He's trying to keep us away from her real target. The light the city knows. Jet."

* * *

Korra's POV

Mako had a point. Overall, I was Azula's target, but she was toying with me for now. There would be no point in her killing me; no one knew what I represented. But Jet, he was the light to the city, their public savior. I was a vigilante, well, not exactly but you get the point. Now we really needed to go to that dinner.

"We need to protect Jet," I said. I didn't like the guy, but right now it wasn't time for grudges.

"I'll see what I can conger up," Iroh said.

"Lin isn't going to willingly give you information," Mako said.

I could hear Iroh's footsteps stop.

"Doesn't mean I don't have the keys to her office," he said before leaving.

I yawned and leaned against my boyfriend's chest. I heard Toza chuckle.

"I'll leave you two to rest; tomorrow is going to be a long night."

I groaned softly and felt the rumbling of Mako's chest. He was laughing.

"Sleep," he whispered. And I did just that.

* * *

Mako's POV

Asami and Senna had helped get Korra ready for the dance. Tonraq and I had exchanged a few words while waiting. Mostly him being happy his daughter was getting better. Bolin had told us she could take off the bandage but I wanted to wait till tomorrow just to make sure, and her parents had agreed. Asami had a brace around her leg that made it difficult to walk but she was managing. My brother was taking her to the dinner, something I had seen coming for some time. Finally my girlfriend came out and my mouth dropped.

Korra looked absolutely amazing. Her dress was a navy blue color, no straps, and she was wearing silver heels, that matched the glitter of the dress. Her hair was down and wavy. Again, she looked amazingly beautiful. Her eyes were still bandaged and she wore sunglasses in order to conceal them. I walked over to her and placed her hand on my arm; she grabbed on tightly and let me lead her around the house.

"Look at my beautiful daughter," Tonraq said hugging his wife. Senna grinned.

"You're welcome," she said. He laughed and kissed her temple.

"She has my genes too you know."

His wife laughed and playfully smacked him.

"So, what do you think?" Asami asked.

"I think my girlfriend is the most beautiful woman in the world," I murmured. She blushed a bright red.

I chuckled and kissed her cheek before all four of us left to the dinner.


	9. Tonight's Entertainment

Korra's POV

I was wearing a dress. For the first time in days, I was actually happy I couldn't see, because if I could, I would have choked Asami for this. Of course, I did have my conditions for wearing one. The main one being that I would wear tights under and be allowed to bring with me a long sleeve shirt so that I can get out of that dress as soon as we left. However, I did feel better about wearing a dress after a certain boyfriend of mine complimented me.

Toza was driving us to the place and I was in the back seat with Mako, my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist. I sighed. I wasn't the socializing with rich snob's type. My boyfriend was the exception. Again, I had never been so happy to being temporary blind.

"You ok?" he asked running his hand through my loose hair.

I nodded.

"Korra."

"I don't like wearing a dress," I grumbled.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"You look beautiful."

"Are you saying I'm not pretty when I don't wear a dress?" I teased.

He laughed and held me closer to him.

"No," Mako said. "But I'm letting you know that even if you don't like wearing a dress, you still look amazing in one."

I felt myself blush. He laughed again before saying we arrived. I sighed again. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Jet's POV

Ok just because I was born into this world of riches and whatnot, doesn't mean I like socializing with other rich and important people. Talia had organized this for me, it wasn't my idea. I sighed as I stood outside the balcony, trying to get some fresh air. Inside it stank of snobs. A felt a pair of arms go around my torso and I smiled before turning around to find my fiancé grinning at me.

"What are you doing out here?" she asks.

"I can't stand being with those people," I mutter.

She raises a brow.

"Sure, you bring in half the mob and you are scared of people from your social class?"

I grumbled and she laughs.

"Come on," Talia says. "Mako and Korra are here."

I sigh and follow her back inside.

* * *

Mako's POV

When we arrive, everything looks normal. As in the rich are enjoying themselves talking about "politics" and all that kind of stuff rich "snobs" as Korra would call them, talk about. She holds on tighter to my arm as I lead her inside. They notice that her eyes are bandaged and start murmuring things; I growl defensively and glare at them. They stop right away. Korra tenses and I know she doesn't feel comfortable being here.

"You want to leave?" I whisper at her ear.

She bites her lip but shakes her head. I sigh. She doesn't want to leave because technically we are here on business. Jet and Talia approach us and I stop and let Korra know.

"Hello Mako. Korra," Jet greets.

Talia frowns as she notices the bandages.

"Korra, are you ok?" she asks.

My girlfriend stiffens but nods.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I was working on something and I did a short circuit which temporary impaired her vision," I lie.

"Oh, that's too bad," Talia comments.

My phone vibrates and I check who it is. Iroh.

"Excuse me for a minute," I say as I lead Korra away.

"What is it?" she whispers.

"Iroh," I answer. "Did something happen?"

"I placed a tracking devise on one of the Dai Li's car and they are heading your way!" he informs me.

I clench my jaw. I need to get Korra out of here and Jet too.

"How far are you?"

"15min."

"And they?"

"5min."

I curse under my breath. Not enough time.

"Be here as soon as you can," I hiss.

I take Korra's arm and lead her to a table. I kneel down and grab her hands.

"Stay here," I instruct. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Bolin's POV

This isn't my type of thing. Mako usually shielded me from these events, him going for both of us and that sort of thing, but I had to come today. We had a mission. Asami wasn't the type to like these things either but she was a little more used to it than I was. We greeted some old "friends" before my brother briskly walked over to us.

"Asami, go with Korra," he said. "Bolin, we need to get Jet out of here."

We nodded and go our separate ways.

"What's the plan?" I ask.

Instead of answering me, we see Jet in the kitchen his back turned and Mako simply hits the base of his neck, instantaneously knocking him unconscious. My mouth drops.

"You need to teach me that," I say as I help him pick up Jet's limp body.

My bother rolls his eyes and dumps him inside a closet before turning to look at me.

"We need to change," he says. I nod again and follow him out.

* * *

Azula's POV

I was kind of upset really. I mean in my world I was royalty and yet this…politician, didn't invite me to his dinner party? And I absolutely love parties. But I had a mission, take that miserable want to be politician out of the picture. He was the hope the city needed and I had to squash him like a bug, to make sure Republic City would fall. I entered the ball and fired a shot up in the air. Everyone screamed and I rolled my eyes. Not so high and mighty now, eh?

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment. But first things first," I begin. "Where is Jet?"

No one answers as the Dai Li encircle everyone making sure no one comes in or out. I sigh. I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way.

"Have you seen Jet?" I ask again as I go by the crowd, but no one gives me an answer.

"I am not intimidated by a clown like you," someone says.

I stop on my tracks and slowly turn around to face the person. I narrow my eyes before grinning broadly.

"Well, aren't you Jet's girl?"

She holds her ground but doesn't answer.

"You know, you remind me of my father," I say as I'm inches away. I grab her throat and slam her against the wall. "I'm not in good terms with my father."

"Stop," I hear a familiar voice say. I can't help but grin.

* * *

Korra's POV

If Mako thought I was crazy, this chick was ten times worse. I heard Talia's whimper and the sound her back made against the wall. I got up and had Asami lead me towards them. I wasn't going to let her hurt anyone else. I hear footsteps approach me and I know it's her.

"Nice to _**see**_ you again," she says. I know she's smiling. I grimace.

"Bite me," I snarl.

"Careful what you wish for."

"Careful who you mess with," I shot back.

She chuckled darkly.

"Since you can't see, I'll tell you," Azula began. "I'm rolling my eyes."

"I'll roll you're whole head!" I growl.

She laughs again.

"You still have that fight in you," the joker continues. "I like that."

"Then you're going to love me," a voice says.

Despite the situation I smile knowing who it is.


	10. Poor use of words

Mako's POV

Bolin and I changed in the car and went back in as fast as we could. I didn't want to leave Korra alone, not in the condition she was in. When we entered we found Azula making her way back to my girlfriend. I inwardly growled. I spoke and she smiled wickedly before gesturing the Dai Li to attack. My brother and I fought them off but when I looked up he was holding Korra hostage.

"You look nervous," Azula said her smile intact.

I took a step forward. She shook her head and with a shot broke the window right behind them.

"Want to know how I got these scars?" she asked. "You see, I had a mission. My mission was to get rid of you. But plans didn't go well. I was locked up in Arkham and escaped. When I went back to my father, he wasn't very happy, and so I kept smiling at him, I wanted him to be happy with me. So he takes a knife sticks it in my mouth and does this. Then he says that way I will always have something to smile about."

I narrowed my eyes at her as she holds Korra out towards the window.

"Let her go," I say.

Azula smirks.

"Very poor choice of words," she says before letting go.

Damn it. I run out the window and dive in after Korra. I use one of my new gadgets to soften the fall for both of us. She's panting and touches my face trying to figure out if I'm ok. I sigh. Typical Korra. I cup her face in my hands and lean my forehead against hers.

"I'm fine," I say. She sighs in relief.

"Let's not do that again," she tells me leaning against my chest.

* * *

Korra's POV

After my little fall the party was over; literally and figuratively. When Mako dove after me, Azula and the Dai Li took off. Bolin went back for Asami and excused all of us. We were in the car now; I took off my dress, put on the extra clothes and combed my hair into its regular ponytail. Mako had me in his lap and my head was tucked under his chin. I was glad all of this was over.

"Where was Iroh?" I asked.

"He made sure to get Jet out of his hideout," Bolin replied with a smirk.

I nodded. Before long we were back home and everyone went to bed. Well everyone besides Mako and I. We both stayed at the cave for a while. He sat me on a table as I ran my hands across his face, trying to memorize his features. I was aware I wasn't going to stay blind but it was something I liked, touching his face. I sighed and made a move to take off the bandages. He didn't object and slowly I began to open my eyes. At first everything was blurry but after a few blinks I was able to see perfectly. I grinned broadly at Mako who had the same expression on his face. I lifted my hand up to his cheek.

"Hey," I say.

He chuckled.

"Hey."

Without hesitation I pull him towards me and gently kiss him. He wastes no time doing the same, and I lose track of time. I don't know how long we have been like that but he pulls away and I scowl. Wasn't long enough. He laughs and sets me down on my feet.

"Can I have this dance?" Mako asks.

I cock my head to the side and nod. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. There's no music playing but we both sway in rhythm. I smile up to him before leaning against his warm chest. He stops and takes a step back before going on a knee. My mouth drops.

"Korra, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met," Mako begins. "Both inside and outside. I love you more than words itself and I promise to always be there, till the end of time. Would you grant me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I freeze. I was totally not expecting this. After a while I find my voice and whisper a 'yes'. He smiles and picks me up and twirls me around. I laugh as he sets me down.

"Mako," I say.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Will you love me," I began. "Till the day I die?"

He smiles and shakes his head. I look away and he takes his hand and gently makes me face him.

"Much longer than that," he whispers before kissing me once again. I smile against his lips.

* * *

Jet's POV

Well this had been an interesting turn of events. First I'm petrified of being with all these high class people, then I get knocked out cold, and then I wake up to find a vigilante dragging me out a closet. Fun night, right? WRONG. What's worse is that the joker had been in MY dinner. Yeah, I know I didn't care much for it but still. I hated the woman, especially after she slammed MY fiancé against the wall. What the hell was that?! I also heard about Korra. I called Mako and he reassured me that she was perfectly fine.

I sighed as I went to bed, my fiancé next to me. She gave me a small smile and I pulled her closer to me, bumping heads.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

She nods.

"I'm fine."

"Seriously, though," I insist. "You don't need a doctor or anything."

Talia laughs and shakes her head.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks to Korra," she replied. "For someone who couldn't see what was going on, she caught on to the situation fairly quickly."

I frowned.

"Didn't you say Asami was with her? She probably filled her in."

She shrugged.

"Probably."

I sigh and close my eyes. Talia snuggled closer to me and fell asleep as well. Later that night I woke up with her scream. I sat up in bed and watched as the Dai Li dragged her away. My hands were tied and I screamed for them to let her go. They dragged me out of bed and made me kneel before a familiar figure.

"I have unfinished business to settle," Azula said with a wicked smile.


	11. Tragic Event

Korra's POV

After Mako's proposal, we went to bed which I was grateful for because I was completely exhausted. Yeah I know, I didn't do much, but I think it was just the stress of not being able to do anything. Mako had risked his life to save mine when Azula let go making me fall. Again, happy to have been blind, I am not a heights person per se.

He lay on his side and I snuggled against his chest. He chuckled and draped and arm around my waist holding me closer. I was out in no time. Unfortunately I didn't sleep that much. It was about two in the morning when I heard Mako's phone ring. I groaned loudly and he chuckled moving away to pick it up.

"Hello?" he said.

I snuggled closer and started to close my eyes.

"Damn it," I heard him mutter.

I inwardly groaned and sat up. He clicked and looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jet's apartment is on fire," he informed me.

My eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"Azula," Mako replied.

"Are they…?"

He shook his head.

"No bodies have been found. But Iroh wants to meet, anyways."

I nod and get off the bed. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Iroh's POV

This was bad. This was really, really bad. Azula had taken both Talia and Jet. But that wasn't the least of it. She had left a note with a clue in it. 'Park', it said. Mako and his team arrived shortly after I called him. I showed him the note and we all headed there. As expected there was something there. Two boxes. Bolin x-rayed the boxes for any explosives and found none. We opened them and there were two addresses in a piece of paper. Mako and I shared a confused look.

"She's telling us where they are," Korra pointed out.

"You go to that one, take Asami with you and let the Chief or Commissioner Bei Fong know," Mako said as he, Korra and Bolin got into his car. I nodded and we split up.

* * *

Jet's POV

I woke up with a groan. Everything was fuzzy for a while. I blinked several times before everything became clear. I wished I hadn't woken up. I was surrounded with explosives. Great.

"HELLO!" a voice called through the phone in front of me.

"Talia?" I asked.

I heard a sigh of relief.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Well, I wouldn't say ok," I countered looking at my predicament. "I'm surrounded by explosives."

Talia let out a shaky laugh.

"Me too."

I clenched my jaw.

"Listen," she began her voice cracking. "They told me that only one of us was going to make it and that they were going to make our friends chose."

My breath hitched. I had to get out of here.

"Listen Talia," I replied. "It's going to be alright. They're going to come for you."

A sob was heard.

"I'll help you," she said her voice shaking. "Can you find anything sharp?"

"I'm trying," I answered moving my chair so that I got a better view of where I was.

I moved the chair too much and I tipped over knocking a gasoline tank with me.

"Shit," I mutter.

"Jet?" Talia calls. "Jet, what's wrong?"

Half of my face is covered with gasoline and I spit out when it goes into my mouth. I'm trying to get up but the damn chair doesn't budge.

"Talk to me, please," she begs. "Just for one second."

I struggle to stand as I hear her cry.

"Jet, just in case, I want to tell you something, ok?"

"Don't think like that," I say. "They're coming for you."

"I know they are, but I don't want them to," she replies her sobs breaking my heart.

Someone burst to the door and my eyes widen.

"No!" I yell as the two masked vigilantes untie me from the chair and drag me out. "No! Why didn't you save Talia?! Don't save me!"

"I just want to let you know that…" Talia says but doesn't have a chance to continue. I hear an explosion and we are just outside when the building I am in explodes as well. Half of my body is covered with gasoline and it goes on fire. They try to put it out but I feel the flesh burning. And then nothing.

* * *

Mako's POV

Jet was burned really badly, half of his body to be exact. Korra went into shock after we managed to put out the fire on his body. He had been making it harder by moving, not that I blamed him. Chief Bei Fong arrived soon after and I had to drag Korra away. We were at the cave right now, and everyone was staring as I tried to soothe her.

"Hey," I said holding her hands. "Jet is going to be ok."

I saw a flicker of emotion go through her at the mention of his name.

"We should have been there sooner," she whispered.

I shook my head.

"We went there as fast as we could Korra, don't blame yourself."

Her gaze finally settled on me and I saw the tears coming. She threw her arms around my neck and held me tightly.

"I was so terrified," she said.

"Shh," I replied rubbing circles on her back. "It's ok. The nightmare is over."

We stayed this way for a while before shifting her so she was on my lap. Korra leaned her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes. I held her clothes and looked at the rest of the team. Iroh sat on the floor his legs crossed while Bolin sat across to me and Asami stood, arms crossed.

"What are we going to do?" Iroh asked.

"We need to figure out what her next move is," I replied.

"But how?" Bolin questioned. "She's always one step ahead of us."

"Her crashing the party was planned," Asami said. "She knew we'd be there and she knew we would hide Jet. She's just toying with us."

I sighed. She was right.

"There has to be something she wants though," Iroh continued. "The question is what?"

"She doesn't want anything," Korra muttered not opening her eyes. "She just wants revenge by making everyone's life to be miserable. She wants chaos in the city, and she's doing a good job of it."

"Considering Korra is half asleep, she has a point," Bolin replied rubbing his chin.

My girlfriend let out a soft growl. Everyone chuckled. She placed her left hand on my chest and I saw Asami's eyes go wide. I knew what was coming.

"You're engaged?!" she cried making Korra jump.

She blinked and turned to face Asami before smiling and nodding.

"Congrats!" Iroh said with a smile.

"Welcome to the family, sister-in-law," Bolin said with a smile hugging her tightly.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile of her own.

"We were going to wait to announce it," I admitted. "But I guess you should know that I'm marrying the most beautiful, loving, caring woman in the world."

My fiancé blushed as I gave her a quick kiss. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Korra's POV

I love Mako. I really do. But I can't help but think what fate has planned for us. Azula will stop at nothing to destroy our lives. I would never forgive myself if Mako or anyone else got hurt. I had to figure out what she wanted. Killing me is a sport to her, it isn't all that important; especially if my death would have no meaning to the outside world anyway. I needed to know what she was after, and I had to find out fast.


	12. Hospital Visit

Lin's POV

We were too late. Iroh had called me saying there was a bomb threat at an old warehouse. I went as soon as I could but when we got there the place was on fire. Two vigilantes were getting away. I knew one of them. Yes, I did know what Iroh was up to. I looked the other way though. He set the example along with the other vigilantes. I am usually a rules person, never breaking them, but the city needed hope, and that's what they were. Not long after, my mother informed me that Jet had been burned pretty badly. Half of his body had third degree burns.

Right now I was looking through all the rubbish, looking, hoping that by some miracle Talia might have survived. I knew I was lying to myself, I just couldn't accept defeat. We were supposed to be protecting these people, yet we were failing miserably. Something shined and I walked over. It was a coin. I picked it up and recognized it. It was Jet's two face coin. I would give it to him the next day when I would visit.

* * *

Jet's POV

I woke up with a groan. The left side of my body hurt. I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital setting. Commissioner Bei Fong was here and I gave her a confused look before remembering what had happened. I had been tied to a chair; there were gas tanks and explosives everywhere. My fiancé had been talking to me through the phone, and then someone came in and rescued me…and then an explosion. No.

"Talia?" I asked my voice horse.

The commissioner lowered her head.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered handing over my lucky coin.

I feel something roll down my cheek and I realized they are tears. I grab my face and it's like time stops. I don't hear my screams, but I know they are there. A bunch of doctors and nurses come in and try to get me to calm down but it isn't happening. I thrash against them blindly. This can't be happening. Talia. My Talia is dead. I won't see her again. I feel someone inject me something. The last thought that goes through my mind before the sedative kicks in is revenge. I will have my revenge.

* * *

Korra's POV

I don't remember falling asleep. I just remember being on Mako's lap down at the cave and then nothing. I woke up to the blinding sun on my face. I turned around and was met with a warm chest. I smiled and snuggled closer. Mako laughed and placed an arm around my waist while running his hand through my hair with his free hand.

"Morning," he whispers kissing my forehead. "Or should I say, good after noon."

My eyes open and I gave him an incredulous look. No way I slept that long.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Two in the afternoon."

I groan and press my face against his chest. He chuckles and hugs me tightly against him.

"Did yesterday-I mean…did that really happen?" I whisper.

He sighs.

"Unfortunately."

I let out a small whimper.

"Shh," he soothed holding me even tighter. "Jet is going to be ok, want to go see him?"

I nod against his chest.

"Let's go then."

I sit up and get ready to shower.

* * *

Jet's POV

When I wake up again, my hands are restrained against the bed. I fight them for a minute before I feel someone's hand against my shoulder. From the corner of my eye I see who it is. Korra. Mako is with her, but he stands farther than she does. I shrug her hand away and she winces, before taking a step back.

"Jet, I'm-" she begins.

"What was the name you had for me?" I ask.

She lowers her head.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know you had a name for me," I counter. "Say it."

"I really don't-"

"SAY IT!" I yell.

She flinches again.

"Two face," Korra replied her voice barely above a whisper.

"Jet," Mako began. "You need to let the doctors help you."

Slowly I turned to face them. I could see the horror reflected in Korra's eyes as she looked at the burned part of my face.

"Why should I hide, what I am?" I asked.

"I'm-I'm-" Korra began slightly choking. "I'm sorry about Talia."

"No," I replied. "No you're not. Not yet."

Mako grabbed her arm but she shrugged it off.

"Can you give me, a minute?" she asked.

He hesitated.

"Please."

He sighed and nodded. She pulls up a chair and sits next to me, noticing the coin.

"Can-Can I?" she asks.

I don't reply. Slowly she reaches out for it and takes it in her hand. She runs her finger on the silver side before turning it to the burned one. A nurse comes in with a tray and closes the door.

"Jet, I really am sorry," she whispers.

"Are you?" a voice asks.

I narrow my eyes at the nurse, who in reality is Azula.

Korra stands up and gets in a protective stance in front of me.

"Make a sound and I blow up this whole place," the maniac threatens holding out a trigger. "And sit."

Reluctantly Korra does as she is told and Azula takes the coin from her hand, examining it.

"I told you where they both were," Azula continues. "What took you so long to get there, hmm? You never intended on saving either, did you?"

"What is she talking about?" I asked.

"Oh so you haven't told him your little secret," the monster mussed. "Well, now is your chance, tell him who you really are."

She waits.

"What is she talking about?" I repeat.

Korra closes her eyes.

"I'm a vigilante," she whispers.

The room goes quiet.

"What?" I ask.

"I swear, I tried to get there as fast as I could but there wasn't enough time."

"You let her die," I said through my clenched teeth.

"No, let me explain…"

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I roared. "SHE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I PRAISED YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET HER DIE? WHY?"

She flinched at my tone.

"Jet, I swear," Korra insisted. "I did everything I could. We tried to save Talia, but we didn't have enough time."

"I hate you," I Said slowly my voice as cold as ice.

She flinched again.

"I am the only one who hasn't lied to you," Azula stated. "I have always been straightforward. Letting you know what my next move is. You can't trust anyone but me."

I snarled at her as she approached me.

"Believe me, Talia's death wasn't personal. I was making a point. Justice is unfair. Justice doesn't exist. I however am the master of chaos. And you know what I like about chaos?" she whispered to my ear. "It's fair."

I glared at her as she opened the window.

"Think about it," she added throwing the coin at me before jumping out.


	13. Promises

Korra's POV

I opened the door as soon as Azula was out of sight and called Mako in. He looked outside the window and told me there was no sign of her. He told me to stay there and wait while he got some back up. I felt Jet's piercing glare on me the whole time. I put my hands in my pockets, nervously, trying to ignore the way he was looking at me. I felt something in my pocket and I frowned before taking out a piece of paper. I unfolded it and read what it said 'He's next'.

I could have sworn my heart stopped as my blood went cold. She wouldn't. She couldn't. But as much as I tried to convince myself of the contrary, I knew she would. I knew she could. I stuffed the paper back into my pocket as Mako came back in with Commissioner Bei Fong.

"I want this room secured," she barked at the officers.

I stole a glance at Jet.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"Leave," he snarled at me. I flinched and Mako led me out. When we got to the car I just couldn't take it anymore and broke down in tears.

* * *

Mako's POV

I had to give Korra a sedative. She was just hysterical on the way back. I carried her into her parents room and explained what happened. They understood and surprisingly Tonraq didn't want to bite my head off. Senna pulled Korra up against her chest and ran her hand through her hair, whispering soothing words while Tonraq draped her legs on his lap.

I went to my room and started to search for Azula. I needed to know where she was hiding as soon as possible. She had done a lot of harm already and this needed to end. Now. Iroh contacted me and said Jet was being a little difficult and cursed mine and Korra's name every time he could. The Commissioner had decided to keep him asleep while he calmed. I was sort of happy about that. Jet wasn't thinking right, and I didn't want him blowing our cover. He wanted closure, and I was going to give it to him by capturing that monster.

* * *

Korra's POV

Mako had given me a sedative. When I woke up, I was in my mother's arms. She smiled at me and I did too. My dad caressed my cheek and I leaned against his touch. Yeah, I wasn't a baby anymore, but, I felt safe and protected whenever my parents held me this way.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Just a little nervous breakdown," I muttered.

They chuckled.

"You know we are always here for you," my mother soothed kissing my forehead.

My smile broadened.

"I know," I replied.

"Is everything alright?" my father asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" mom asked as well.

I sighed.

"You know, there's something's that…people have to do…right?"

They nod.

"Like you protecting the city," my mother replied.

"Yeah, like that," I answer biting my lip. "You guys understand…the responsibility I have, to…protect others."

"We do," dad said. "And we are very proud," he added kissing my forehead as well.

I gave them another smile before sitting up. They helped me up and I made my way to my room and noticed Mako was on his laptop. He smiled at me, unplugged his earphones and placed the laptop on the night stand. I crawled on the bed towards him and he threw an arm around my waist, holding me close to his chest.

"What were you listening to?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Our song."

I smiled as well.

"Want me to play it?" he asked.

I nodded. He chuckled and played the song as I leaned against his chest.

_I promise that you'll never be alone  
this house will always be your home  
and our hearts will always beat as one  
as long as I can breathe I swear  
I promise that I will never let you down  
be strong for you, I'll always be around  
look into my eyes you'll see that we were meant to be together (oh)  
this love of ours was sent from up above  
together I know that we could touch the sky  
nothing ever felt so right  
girl I.._

_this I promise you, this I promise you, this I promise you_  
_(girl I'll be there) I will be there (I will be there) I will be there_  
_this I promise you, this I promise you, this I promise you_  
_(girl I'll be there) I will be there (I will be there)_  
_I promise all my life_

_there's something that you really gotta know_  
_I'm with you till the end of the road (end of the road)_  
_I'll never let you go_  
_I swear I've never felt like this before_  
_cos everyday I love you more and more_  
_you lift me up so high, I look into your eyes I see forever_  
_this love of ours was sent from up above_  
_together I know that we could touch the sky_  
_nothing ever felt so right_  
_girl I, I, I.._

_this I promise you, this I promise you, this I promise you_  
_(girl I'll be there) oh I'll be there (I will be there) oh I'll be there_  
_I promise my time (this I promise you),_  
_I promise my heart (this I promise you),_  
_I promise my love (this I promise you)_  
_girl I'll be there, girl I'll be there_

_through the fire we could hold each other up_  
_I'll be your shelter cos the storms are gonna come_  
_so don't worry anymore_  
_cos this is no ordinary love_  
_and this I promise_

_this I promise you, this I promise you, this I promise you_  
_(girl I'll be there) I promise baby (I will be there) I will be there_  
_I promise my time (this I promise you),_  
_I promise my heart (this I promise you),_  
_I promise my love (this I promise you)_  
_(girl I'll be there) I'll be there (I will be there) I will be there_

_this I promise you, this I promise you, this I promise you_  
_(girl I'll be there) I'll be there (I will be there) I'll be there_  
_I promise my time (this I promise you),_  
_I promise my heart (this I promise you),_  
_I promise my love (this I promise you)_  
_(girl I'll be there) I will be right there (I will be there)_  
_I promise all my life_  
_oh baby baby baby baby baby this I promise you_

"Korra are you ok?" he asked.

I blinked and realized I had been crying. Quickly I wiped away the tears and nodded.

"I guess it just got to me," I said.

"I'll never let you go, I swear I've never felt like this before, cos everyday I love you more and more, you lift me up so high, I look into your eyes I see forever," he whispered into my ear.

I held back a sob.

"We're always going to be together," Mako reassured kissing my temple.

I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

"Listen, Mako," I began. "No matter how bad things get, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you, even after my heart stops beating. This I promise you. "

He smiled and leaned for a kiss and I complied as a single tear rolled down my cheek.


	14. No love without Sacrifice

Mako's POV

Korra had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled as I watched her sleep, it was something I liked to do, and she was just so…peaceful and quiet. Not like the Korra I had come to know. She didn't isolate herself like she used to. She snuggled closer and mumbled something incoherent. I stifled a laugh and held her closer to my chest before falling asleep myself.

When I woke up, my fiancé was wide awake, playing with her engagement ring. I gave her a quick kiss and she smiled before looking at me. She ran her hand through my hair and smiled as she did so. I remembered the first time she had done that. It was the day we had gotten together a few months ago.

"Morning," I greet.

She grins and presses herself closer to me. I chuckle. That is her way of saying hi in the mornings.

"Are you going to work today?" Korra whispers.

I shake my head.

"I have some…business here. I'll be in the cave."

She nods.

"Ok," she replies getting up.

Korra follows me to the cave and sits on the couch, a notepad in hand. I raise a brow. I was fully aware that she knew how to read and write but it was just strange seeing her write out of the blue. I walk over to her and she hides the notepad.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

She shrugs.

"Writing."

"About?"

"Stuff."

I sigh and go back to the main computer.

* * *

Korra's POV

We spent most of the day in the cave only coming up to eat. It was late at night now and I had finished writing…stuff. I look outside the window of my room and feel warm arms wrap around my waist. I smile and look up to see the man who has given everything to me plant a soft kiss against my lips. He rests his chin on my shoulder and I lean against his face.

"I love you," I whisper.

I see him raise a brow from his reflection on the window.

"What?" I ask turning to look at him.

He blinks.

"You don't usually…"

"I know," I admit the guilt eating me up. "But I want you to know that I do. I really do love you."

He pulls me closer and leans his forehead against mine.

"Korra, I know you love me. You've never been the verbal type. You don't have to say it," he tells me gently.

I shake my head.

"No," I counter. "I do."

He frowns.

"Mako," I begin closing my eyes while placing a hand on his cheek. "I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours."

I open my eyes and find him warmly smiling at me.

"Every day I look at you, I wonder what I did to deserve such a wonderful girl," he says his voice sincere. "Whatever I did, I would do it again. I would do anything to stay this way with you. Being so close we can hear each other's heart beat as one. Sometimes I think it's all a dream, but then I wake up and here you are. I love you more than my own life."

I crash my lips onto his and he complies. After a moment we pull away grasping for air.

"Let's sleep," I tell him taking him to bed.

I lay there for a few hours, watching him sleep. He looks so calm when he sleeps. I know I'm hurting him, and I need to do this as quickly as I can. Slowly I untangle myself from him and caress his cheek one more time.

"There is no love without sacrifice," I whisper to him, gently kissing his lips once more before sneaking out of the room.

* * *

Senna's POV

It was late at night when I heard the door to our room open. My husband and I sat up and turned on the lamps on the night stands. It was our daughter Korra. She stepped into the room and looked at her feet while rubbing her left arm.

"Mom. Dad. Can I talk to you?"

We nodded and gestured for her to come closer. She sighed and did as she was told.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

Korra sat on the edge of our bed not meeting our gaze as she handed us a couple of envelope. My husband and I shared a look and made a move to open them.

"Don't."

Tonraq paused and looked up at our daughter.

"You can't open them yet. One belongs to you and the other is Mako's. You can't open them. Not yet."

I frowned sensing something was wrong. Why was she acting like this? This didn't seem at all like my little Korra.

"What's this about, Korra?" I asked, hesitantly as I looked at her. Korra wouldn't look at me.

"There's something I have to do. You have to trust me," she whispered.

My husband and I both nodded our heads. She made a move to get up.

"Come," I said.

She hesitated and did as she was told. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. Tonraq did the same and ruffled her hair a little like when she was younger. Korra laughed a little.

"Good night," I said.

I saw her smile disappear.

"Good night," she whispered leaving our room.

* * *

Toza's POV

I was at the cave, making some finishing touches on one of the motorcycles when I saw Korra come down. She was wearing jeans, a white v neck shirt, her usual boots and a leather jacket. I raised a brow; it wasn't like her to be dressed to go out without Mako. She walked over to me, not meeting my gaze.

"Did you need something, Korra?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I'm going out," she mumbled. "I need a motorcycle."

I gave her a bewildered look but gave the keys to Bolin's motorcycle.

"Should I leave the door to the garage open?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know…" she began but trailed off. "Just don't."

I nodded.

"Toza," Korra called as I started to go walk away.

"Yes?"

"You know Mako better than anyone, right?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Will you give this to him? When the time is right?" she asked handing me an envelope.

"How will I know?"

"It's not sealed," she replied before leaving.

I frowned and opened the letter. I clenched my jaw at the contents, letting a single tear fall before closing it. I thought about leaving it at Mako's desk, but decided otherwise. I know it was wrong. I know he had a right to know. But I didn't have the heart to see him break down, so I did the unthinkable. I went over to the fireplace in the living room and burned it.

* * *

Azula's POV

She came, just like I knew she would. I was waiting for her at the park, where I had dropped off the boxes. I signaled the Dai Li and they tied her up and made her kneel before me, pulling her head back causing her to grit her teeth while she glared at me. I chuckled and came closer to her.

"I am going to make sure you realize that this was the biggest mistake of your life," I said with a smile.


	15. Gone

Mako's POV

When I woke up the next morning I was surprised to not find Korra next to me. I frowned. She wasn't exactly a morning person. I got up and knocked on the bathroom door but received no response. She wasn't there. I started to get worried and looked for her through the entire house, finally ending up in the cave.

"Toza, have you seen Korra?" I asked.

"No," he answered continuing to clean the car.

I frowned.

"Are you sure?"

He turned to look at me.

"Positive."

I looked at the vehicles parked and I noticed a motorcycle was missing.

"Is Bolin out?"

"No, sir," Toza answered. "He's upstairs with Asami."

"Then why is his motorcycle missing?"

"Master Mako, I wouldn't know because I haven't been here until this morning," he answered going upstairs in a rush.

Now I was really worried.

* * *

Azula's POV

After I took care of that…girl, I decided to pay a visit to Jetty-boy. He was asleep when I walked in and I made sure to lock the door so we weren't interrupted. I sat on a chair next to him and calmly waited him to come around. When he didn't do it fast enough I tapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him when he woke up.

"Hi," I greeted.

He fought against his restrains, glaring at me.

"I know what you want, or what you need," I said.

"You don't know anything about me!" he spat.

"Oh but I do," I countered. "I know what goes on in that twisted little mind of yours. You are almost like me."

"I'm nothing like you!" e

I smiled.

"You think I don't know why you….got…hmmm how do I put it…_**dismissed**_ from International Affairs?"

He stiffened at that.

"Yes, I know about your…methods, of interrogating," I said with a triumphant grin. "If the Chief found out, we might even share a cell."

He ground his teeth together.

"Republic City's white knight is nothing but a façade, nonexistent."

I chuckled.

"And you question justice?"

He snarled again.

"I can give you an opportunity to revenge, you know," I continued. "I have Korra in my possession. I have plans for her, don't get me wrong, but, I would be happy to share her...demise."

Jetty just looked at me. I put a card in his hand with my address. Well sort of, it was a casino card. That was my headquarters, an old casino across from where Talia…well, you get it.

"Don't disappoint me," I said before unlocking the door and leaving.

* * *

Jet's POV

I was playing with my coin, thinking about a lot of things. Thinking about how stupid I was to trust Korra, the one that was to bring peace and balance. Part of me wanted to believe her. To think that she really did do what she could to save Talia. But the other half of me; the burnt bitter half of me wanted to hate her. Talia was everything to me; her and the little life in her. Yes, she had been pregnant when this whole ordeal happened. And that is what hurt me the most. There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see who it was before narrowing my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Has Korra come to see you?" Mako asked taking a seat.

"No."

He sighed.

"Jet," he began. "Talia wouldn't want you to be like this."

"How would you know what she wanted?" I snapped.

"The thoughts of revenge are eating you inside. You have to let go."

"Had Azula killed Korra, would you let go?"

Mako straightened at this.

"I didn't think so," I replied looking away.

"Forgiveness is hard," he replied. "I had the chance to kill Amon."

That caught my attention.

"Did you take it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't the monster he was. I had to learn to forgive."

"That's the same as doing nothing!" I yelled. "He killed our parents!"

He shook his head.

"It's easy to do nothing," Mako replied. "But it's hard to forgive."

"It's not just hard," I replied. "It's impossible. Now if you're done with your little pep talk, leave."

He sighed and got up leaving me with my thoughts. The part of me that was scarred wanted to take revenge, but the other wanted to listen to Mako. The question that I asked myself was: who was the better half?

* * *

Asami's POV

Mako was…hysterical, I guess you can say. Korra had been missing for nearly twenty-four hours. Her parents had contacted the police while he and the rest of the team went out to look for her. I was still a bit useless, which I hated by the way, so I offered to stay in the cave and do my search there. I helped track down the motorcycle she took to the park, but Korra was nowhere in sight. I groaned and tried to figure out where she could have gone when it hit me: the surveillance camera from the cave!

Quickly I checked the camera footage and pulled up the video file early in the morning when I saw Korra come in. My eyes widened a bit. Toza was there. He handed the keys to Bolin's motorcycle and she gave him something before taking off. He opened what he gave her and then went upstairs. He went to the fireplace and burned whatever it was.

"Here's your cup of coffee, Miss Asami," he said.

I jumped up a little and exited the video feed.

"Toza," I began turning around to look at him. "You said you didn't see Korra get out."

"That's right."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh then how do you explain, this?" I asked bringing up the screen again when Korra handed him a letter.

He froze.

"I'm waiting Toza."

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What was on that letter?"

"It was for Master Mako," he whispered.

"What gave you the right to burn it?" I asked furiously.

"The contents of that letter," he replied.

"What did it say?"

He remained quiet.

"What did it say?" I repeated harshly.

He winced slightly.

"Korra was leaving. She went to turn herself in to Azula."

I froze.

"How-How could you not tell us?" I asked.

"I was protecting Mako. If he knew what that letter said, he would be inconsolable. He has a job to finish, that's why I didn't give it to him. I wanted to spare him."

"Mako would hate you for this," I replied.

He flinched.

"I know," Toza admitted. "If you would have read that letter, you would have done the same," was all he said before leaving.

I sat there and placed the feed in a message, ready to send it to Mako. But I didn't. I didn't know what had been written on that letter, but it must have been bad enough for Toza to burn it. I deleted the message. Mako had a right to know, but for now, he needed to keep his head in the game.

Not very long after, Mako and Bolin came back from their search.

"Find anything?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"She's gone, Mako," I whispered.

He froze in place.

"No," he said. "No. She can't be gone."

Bolin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her."

Mako fisted his hands and nodded.

"I'll find her."


	16. Games

Asami's POV

We had been working nonstop for the next two days on finding Korra, but we had no luck. It was as if she literally disappeared from this earth. We checked the streets, underground illegal fights, hospitals, even…even the coroners and nothing. Her parents contacted Aang and his kids were helping us but they weren't having any luck either. The Chief and Commissioner were also investigating and coming up blank. I sighed as I rechecked the hospital admittance records.

"Any luck?" Bolin asked bringing me a cup of coffee.

"No," I replied taking a sip. "

"Why would Korra run away?" he asked. "I mean yeah Azula is a pretty scary chick but I don't think she would leave because of her."

It clicked.

"No, Korra wouldn't run away from her," I said. "She would run _**to**_ her."

"Huh?" Bolin said clearly confused.

I mentally slapped him. Again for a smart guy sometimes he was too slow for my liking.

"Think about it," I began. "If Azula did that to Jet, what more is she capable of?"

"Much worse," Mako answered for his brother. "You have a good point. Korra wouldn't want to risk the safety of anyone but her own."

"So then there is a possibility…?" Bolin started.

"More likely than not, yes, she has her," I answered.

"Find that clown," Mako said through his teeth as he got ready to leave again.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

My daughter had been missing for seventy-two hours already. The Chief and Commissioner Bei Fong were doing everything they could to locate her, and so was Mako, but none had any luck. I was in the room right now looking at the letter in my hands that my little Korra had given us before she left. I made a move to open it when my wife walked into the room.

"Tonraq!" she cried taking it away and placing it in the drawer again. "Korra said not to open them."

"What if it says where she went?" I asked. "I would have a little more peace of mind if I knew where she was."

Senna sighed and sat next to me on the bed, hugging my arm.

"Believe me, I want to open it too but…I think we should wait. Our daughter knows what she is doing."

"I don't doubt that, but, I want to know she is safe."

My wife nodded.

"Me too," she whispered and I wrapped an arm around her before stealing another glance at the drawer.

* * *

Korra's POV

When I fully awakened I was in some sort of cell. My hands were above me holding me up with chains. I groaned. I knew this position a little too well. When I didn't "behave", Tarrlok would put me in this position and give me a couple of whips. My back had been scared because of it, but Bolin had begun some sort of treatment on me that just left small pink lines instead of the horrific scars I had.

As I stood here, I couldn't help but think how my family was. I wondered if my parents had opened their letter and if Toza had given Mako, his. A part of me wanted them to and another didn't. I knew the consequences of coming here. I knew that the chances of getting out of here alive were…slim. But I would die knowing they were safe, and that's all that mattered. The door opens and I look up. It's dark where I'm at but I still know who it is, and she is not alone.

"Take her down," Azula commands and the Dai Li do as they are told.

They force me to kneel in front of her and she grabs my face pulling out a knife.

"I used to be as pretty as you," she mused. "Men would follow me everywhere, wanting to be with me, but then…then your boyfriend happened and I got these scars. I wonder if he would love you even if you had them."

I close my eyes as she inserts the blade into my mouth. My breathing hitches and I'm trying to control myself, not wanting to let her know I am beyond terrified. She moves the blade out of my mouth and scratches the right side of my face. I flinch at the pain.

"Trying to be brave are you?"

I spit in her face. She blinks and takes out a handkerchief and wipes her face.

"Look's I'll need to teach you some manners," she seethes and that's when the real torture begins.

* * *

Mako's POV

I'm frustrated. We have absolutely no leads on where Azula can be holding Korra. I swear when I get my hands on that clown, I'll strangle her myself if she lay a finger on her. Everyone had covered every inch of the city and we can't find her hideout. My phone vibrates and I check the number: unavailable. I narrowed my eyes but answered.

"Hello?"

"You'll find Korra at the Arena," was all they said before hanging up.

I grabbed my jacket and went let everyone know where to meet. Everyone arrived shortly after me. Commissioner Bei Fong came alone with some officers. We went inside the arena and found someone gagged and leaning forward. I ran to them but…it wasn't Korra. Not far from the body there were four others. I took off the tape from their mouth and my eyes widened in shock. They had cuts identical to Azula's and they were stitched up. They were also dead.

"This isn't Korra," Bolin said.

I looked at the tag.

"Karen."

"This is Oliver," Asami said checking another body.

"Robert," Bei Fong added.

"Rose," Bolin also said.

"And Alice," Bumi finished.

I caught onto the pattern.

"Korra," I whispered.

"Huh?"

I shook my head.

"If you add everyone's first name they spell out Korra," I explained.

Asami nodded.

"Sort of like an acronym," she noted.

I nodded.

"What is she doing?" the Commissioner asked.

"Playing games," I replied.

* * *

Korra's POV

Every lash against my body was excruciating. To top things off, they would add salt to my wounds, making them burn. That was going to leave a mark. I didn't cry out though. No, I wouldn't give her the pleasure of doing that. She had cut my arms and they were slowly bleeding out, I was feeling weak from the blood loss. They momentarily stopped their whipping when she came back, but she wasn't alone. My eyes widened.

"Guess who's here to join me?" she asked with a broad smile.

"Jet," I whispered in a pleading tone when they handed him the whip. "Please."

"Remember when I said you would be sorry?" Jet asked in a cold tone. "Well now is that time," he added before unleashing his fury.

That's when I screamed.

* * *

Lin's POV

I was driving back to the station when I received a call from Iroh. I thought about not answering but I figured he might have some news on Korra.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have a problem."

"What kind of a problem?"

"You need to head to Republic General Hospital."

"Did you find Korra?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed.

"No."

"Then cut to the chase and tell me what is going on," I growled.

"Jet's gone."

I braked.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I replied making a u-turn and hanging up. "I want every available officer looking out for Jet, do not make it obvious he is missing if anyone asks he is recovering at home," I barked at the police radio. This was not good.


	17. Why so serious?

Thank BG-13 who practically wrote half of this ch and part of the last one… Thanks dude!

* * *

Korra's POV

Jet was relentless. Every whip, punch, kick and electrocution was more painful than the last. He had no mercy on me. I screamed for him to stop, I wanted him to stop. I was used to this kind of punishment but it didn't make me immune to it either. He huffed as he paced back and forth glaring at me the entire time. I called out his name and he kicked my face, busting my lip for god knows how many times.

"Jet," I repeated.

"What?" he growled.

"This isn't you."

"You don't know me."

I tried to sit up but he kicked me down and I let out a cry of pain.

"What are you gaining from this?" I asked.

"Revenge. Closure."

I shook my head.

"Revenge is like a two headed viper, while you watch your enemy go down you are being poisoned yourself," I told him softly. "You're just as bad as she is if you keep this up."

"Shut up!" he yelled picking me up by the collar and throwing me against the wall. I let out a yelp and rested my hand on his.

"Look at you Jet," I continued. "Look at what you have become. Talia wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want you to take matters into your own hands. I'm not going to say we were the best of friends, but I know she loved you. She loved the sweet and gently you, not the bitter half you are now."

I saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how I feel?"

I nodded.

"You feel like the world and the justice system you worked for turned its back on you. But they didn't. Your mind is too clouded for you to see that. Do you really think you can trust that monster? She'll turn her back on you as soon as you aren't looking. Be the better person."

"I don't have a better half," Jet replied. "The person you speak of died that night with Talia. Now I'm the only thing that's left of Jet. I am not going to help you escape your demise."

"I'm not asking you to let me escape," I added. "But please, stop, don't lose yourself. Not this way."

He raised his fist and I closed my eyes waiting for him to deliver another punch. He never did. I opened my eyes and saw him take out his coin. He showed me the non-burnt side.

"I stop."

He showed me the burned one.

"You get it a lot worse."

I shook my head sadly and looked away as he flipped the coin. He showed it to me: non-burnt side. With that he released me and I slumped to the floor. I stayed there until the door opened not too long after.

* * *

Azula's POV

My, my, boy was Jetty worse than I thought. I consider myself the master of chaos and pain but this guy…he almost let me looking like a puppy when it came to physical torture. I'll admit I winced a few times when I saw her skin on her back rip and stick to the whip. I had to intervene at that point; he couldn't get all the fun. She was leaning against the wall when I walked in, syringe in hand.

"What are you going to do?" Jet asked.

"You'll see," I replied with a smile. I grabbed her hand and she fought my hold. I inserted the syringe into a vain and she cried out in pain.

I pulled her head back and saw the serum kick in.

"You know what I just gave you?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"It amplifies your worst fears," I said. "And yours just became a reality," I added turning on the screens of the room.

Her parents, friends and pathetic boyfriend were each in a room being tortured.

"No," she gasped. "No."

"Yes," I replied. "Look at them twist in pain because of you. You are the cause of it all. They are suffering because of you."

"No," she choked.

I smiled and turned on the volume of the television sets so that their sound was heard in every inch of the cell. She covered her ears trying to get rid of the moans and pain filled screams to no use. I grinned broadly. This was my type of torture, the torture of the mind, where you couldn't escape. She screamed and cried trying to block it all and I smiled broader. I enjoyed watching this. Watching her mind slowly crumble into pieces and the best part of it all was that her own mind had created the illusion.

* * *

Korra's POV

Pain. I was familiar with the concept. Like the prophesy had said, pain and suffering had been my companion for as long as I could remember. I could handle pain. Physical pain was nothing. But this...this was so much worse.

It wasn't even a tangible pain. It didn't break my bones or slice my skin. I couldn't grasp what was happening. I couldn't feel _**anything **_and that's what scared me. Physical pain I could handle, no problem...whatever this was, I didn't know how.

Nothing was touching me but the screams were enough to make me crumple to my knees, collapsing in on myself. I tried to cover my ears, I really did. But the tortured wails only increased in volume. I shut my eyes against the scene before me, squeezing my lids together till they actually hurt.

This was good. Pain was safe.

But even with my eyes shut I could still see everything going on around me. I started to scream at the top of my lungs for this cruelty to stop. Tears streamed down my face, my cries of injustice being swallowed by the chorus of its processors.

"You can't save them."

It was a casual statement, not yelled or whispered. And yet I could hear it over all the chaos, loud and clear as a chime. Over the blood-curdling screeches and desperate moans, that familiar and unwelcome voice made itself known.

"You've failed them. They're dying...because of you." I opened my eyes to see Azula standing before me, her body being the only thing between myself and the gruesome scene beyond.

She stood before me, smiling at her own inner dialogue, no doubt. Her amber eyes gleamed as if she'd just told a joke that only she knew the punch-line to. I made myself stare straight into those half-mad eyes.

"Why fight the inevitable?" she asked. "Accept that they are dying because you were too weak to stop me." The screams seemed to get louder, almost deafening as they reverberated inside the walls of my skull. I pressed my hands harder against my head, almost feeling it cave in from the pressure. It was no use. The intangible pain only got worse.

Azula, on the other hand, seemed content, sighing as if the sound was music; a chaotic melody. It made me sick, seeing how unbothered she was, the cruel almost jovial glee she got out of the screams of everyone I love.

The madwoman then kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to keep my focus on her. Her wicked amber eyes stared into my wet sapphire ones and a smirk slid across her face. This smirk was one of triumph.

"Why so serious? Hmm?" she asked. "You should smile a little, come on, try it, you know you want to."

An involuntary ghost of a smile spread across my face. I let out a chocked sob. I'd lost. She'd finally broken me.


	18. Video Call

Lin's POV

My mother had been gone for a while now. She went to investigate a claim of someone finding Korra. I wanted to go with her but she insisted I stayed at the department, making sure everyone was still searching for her and Jet although we both knew where the latter was. I had captured a group of the Dai Li a night before and they had confirmed our assumptions: Jet was with Azula.

I sighed and went through a case load of paperwork when I received a call. I looked at the number and say it was Saikhan.

"What is it?"

"Commissioner, we need you at the alley west of the park."

"Why?"

"There's been a…situation."

"Have you called the Chief?"

He paused and I thought he had hanged up.

"Saikhan?"

"You should come."

I growled but told him I would be there. I arrived at the scene and noticed someone had been hanged, their body dangling. I walked over and examined the backside of the body since I couldn't see the front. Saikhan walked over to me.

"Maybe you should wait till we take it down," he whispered.

I raised a brow.

"Why?" I asked taking a step forward; he grabbed my arm and shook his head. I shrugged it off and continued to walk until I saw the victims face. I froze.

I slowly walked to the hanging body and touched her leg. My eyes widening in horror as I saw the scars on the side of her lips, while her face was painted like that…I clenched my jaw. I knew who did this.

My officers began to lower the body and I felt like everything slowed. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears though I was sure I'd stopped breathing. This couldn't be. My mother was the toughest person I knew. She couldn't be...she wasn't...

"Lin."

I vaguely registered that someone had said my name but my mind was still processing. My mother was...gone. This realization made bite my cheek to keep from breaking down in front of my officers. I didn't have the luxury of losing my cool.

"What do you want us to do?" I turned to Saikhan, forcing myself to seem indifferent, though on the inside I wanted to curl into a ball and sob. My mother had raised me to never show weakness...and that's what I was going to do.

So swallowing the lump in my throat I answered. "I want this scene secured. Then we're going to hunt down the bastard that did this."

"Lin, what exactly is your plan?" he asked.

"I will bring my mother's murderer to justice, by whatever needs necessary."

Saikhan shook his head.

"You can't do that, not now that you are going to be…" he took a deep breath. "Chief."

I narrowed my eyes at him and handed my badge over.

"You're Commissioner now," I said. "I am going to carry on justice my way. Outside the law."

He grabbed my arm.

"I can't let you do this."

"You can't stop me."

"Then hand over your gun," he said.

I took off my belt and gave it to him.

"If you know what is best for you," I began as I walked away. "You'll stay out of my way."

* * *

Mako's POV

Everyone was gathered at the cave. Iroh had informed us about Chief Bei Fong's…death. He didn't go into details but I already knew who the culprit was. I glanced over at Korra's parents. Tonraq had an arm wrapped around Senna trying to soothe her. He looked up at me and our eyes locked before he looked away. I knew that he blamed me for her disappearance. And in a way I blamed myself too. If she hadn't been involved, none of this might have happened.

I grabbed a cup of water and headed back to the main computer when it started to act up. Bolin frowned and tried to fix it. Asami stood up too and limped over to where I was.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Bolin shook his head.

"It's a feed that hacked every system around the house," he answered.

"Did it give off our location?" I asked.

He shook his head.

Suddenly the screen went blank for second before a familiar face was seen I narrowed my eyes and everyone gasped.

"Azula."

She laughed.

"Why is everyone so serious?" she asked. "Did you guys lose someone?"

"Enough with the games," I replied. "What do you want in exchange of Korra."

The joker grinned.

"Am I that predictable?" she asked.

I growled.

She held her hands up.

"But before we continue this…negotiation, I want to show you a film."

I sighed heavily and continued to look at the screen. The film began in black and white. I cocked my head to the side wondering where she was going with this and then I felt my heart stop. It was Korra tied up and being whipped. I held the cup tighter when I saw who it was: Jet.

"I'll begin with how I peeled the girl's flesh," she began. "Literally, and you know what, I won't take the credit for that, it was Jetty boy that did that. It was kind of disgusting really how her skin clung to the whip."

I clenched my jaw as I heard the gasps behind me.

"And then I got into her mind, now that was truly the fun part. You would have been so proud of your little girlfriend," Azula said, her smile bordering on madness. "She wouldn't say where your little hideout was."

* * *

Asami's POV

I widened my eyes in horror as I watched the film. Korra's face was one filled with pain the entire time and at one time I had to look away. It was all too much.

The cup Mako was clenching in his grasp shattered, finally caving into the pressure of his grip. The glass cut his hands but he made no indication that it hurt, his gaze never leaving the screen.

"Oh but she did share some secrets with me," Azula continued. "Secrets that are mine now. Now I know why you wear that little mask. You're just a little boy crying out for mommy and daddy...aren't you?" She then sighed dramatically and moved over toward a bloodied girl, grabbing her chin between her fingers and making her look toward the camera. It didn't take long for any of us to realize who it was. Korra.

* * *

Mako's POV

In that very moment I wanted to strangle that monster. I was boiling inside. How dare she do this to Korra? To _**my **_Korra. I fisted my hand the shard of glass burying themselves deeper into my skin, but I felt no pain. No physical pain. The pain I felt was worse. It was as if my heart was being ripped out.

"Smile for the camera," the joker said, allowing everyone to see the cuts and bruises that decorated Korra's face, just like they decorated every other inch of visible skin. Her busted lip was dripping with a mixture of spit and blood; her eyes were vacant, like she was buried so deep into her own mind that she wasn't aware of anything going on.

It made my heart stop.

After a moment of this Azula let Korra's head drop back down and she returned her attention to the camera. "Apparently she's not the most photogenic. I'd laugh it weren't so pathetic." She paused. "Oh what the heck, I'll laugh anyway." And she...the monster laughed as if she had just told the funniest joke in the world and she was the only one who heard it.

I slammed my fist on the table.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

She momentarily stopped her laughing.

"Oh you want her back?" Azula asked. "She isn't the girl you knew though, I'll tell you that. She's a little more…loose, I guess. She knows a good joke."

"What have you done to her?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"I fixed her," she replied coldly. "But if you want her back, talk to my assistant," the monster added moving aside.

"Jet," I said. "Where is she?"

"Where _**my**_ fiancé died," was all he said before the screen went black.

I continued to look at the monitor. I was going to get Korra back, if it was the last thing I did.


	19. Madness

Agan BG-13 you are awesome!

* * *

Lin's POV

I don't know how Iroh convinced me to do this. I was back at the police station, taking my mother's place, taking her office. Last night was the longest of my life. I went home and just completely broke down. It was something I had never done. It was something I would never do again. My mother taught me to be tough and that's how I was going to be. My phone rang, showing a private number and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

I sighed. Men.

"I know, Iroh, what is it?"

"We know where Korra is."

I straightened at this.

"Where?"

"The place where Talia died."

I cursed.

"I'll have my men head that way immediately," I replied and he hanged up.

I got up and grabbed my gun before my phone rang again. I sighed.

"What is it now?"

"How's mommy?"

I froze before I growled.

"Listen you son of a-"

"Now let's not get verbal," the voice said.

"No," I replied. "Let's."

"In case you don't know Korra is at the place where Jet's fiancé died."

I remained silent.

"But, you didn't think I would make it that easy, did you?" she asked.

"Cut to the chase."

"I placed a bomb across the city, in the city hall, you have two choices: either you go after the bomb and you spare hundreds or you come and save one."

I growled again.

"Tick Tock Chief," she said. "Don't make the same mistake mummy did."

"Listen you crazy bitch-" I began but the line went dead. "Saikhan!"

"Yes, Chief?"

"Take all of our men and head to the city hall, there's a bomb there, deactivate it and head to the place where Talia died," I instructed.

"Where are you going?"

"To settle a score."

* * *

Tonraq's POV

My wife was sobbing uncontrollably in my arms. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. My little Korra, my daughter, no…that wasn't my daughter. The girl that monster showed us was lifeless, not at all like the being my wife had brought into this world. I clenched my jaw at the thought of what kind of torture that woman had put her through.

Bolin bandaged Mako's hand and he got up to walk over to us. I looked at him. I didn't want to blame him. It wasn't his fault, I knew that. But I wanted to blame someone, anyone for what was happening to my daughter.

"I'll bring her home," he whispered.

"Please," my wife said. "Please bring her back to us."

He nodded and the other three followed him.

"Mako," I called. He turned to look at me. "Bring my little girl back."

"I will," he said.

* * *

Mako's POV

Iroh was going to meet up with the Chief and figure out a plan together. Asami, Bolin and I would split up and try to find Korra. The place where Talia had died was burned to the ground, but there was a casino right across from it, on the other side there was a lake. I ordered Asami and Bolin to search there while I went to the casino. When I walked in I clenched my jaw. There were television sets everywhere each showing the film Azula had showed us yesterday.

I heard a door open and I ran to it, going all the way to the roof when I got there I saw a figure slouched over, her hands tied in front of her and her feet were also tied. My heart stopped.

"Korra," I whispered heading over to her. I never got there.

I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and fell onto my knees.

"This is where they brought her, Mako," Jet began. "This is where she died."

"I know," I replied. "Asami and Iroh came here as soon as we knew where she was, they tried to save her."

"But they didn't."

"They couldn't."

"Yes they could have!"

"Jet," I began. "We did everything we could to save you both. Korra did everything. But we didn't have enough time."

"You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I'd lost."

"I knew Talia," I said. "I knew she loved you."

"She was pregnant, Mako!" he yelled.

I froze.

"Have you ever had to tell someone you love," he started. "And tell them it's going to be alright, when you know it's not?"

I nodded.

He pointed the gun at Korra.

"Lie to her," he said. "Lie to her and tell her everything is going to be alright."

I clenched my jaw.

"It's not her fault," I said. "It's mine, point the gun at me."

"No," Jet replied. "I'm going to leave it up to chance," he added taking out his coin.

He pointed the gun at me and flipped it. He grinned and shot my leg. I let out a grunt and clutched my thigh. Jet then pointed the gun at his head and flipped the coin; he showed me the side that wasn't burned.

"And now for her," he began flipping it once again. I kicked his legs from under him and he fired a shot. I kicked the gun away from him and punched him till he was unconscious.

Painfully I got up and limped over to Korra. She stared off into the distance. I untied her and placed my palms on the side of her face, making her look at me. Her eyes were hollow but for a second I thought I saw a flicker of emotion. Blood and spit dripped from the corner from her mouth. I felt my eyes water as I kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry," I told her.

"She tried to fight it at first," a voice behind me said. "Very brave of her."

I turned and glared at that monster.

"You would have been proud. But oh too soon the serums and shocks took their toll."

I fisted my hands and launched myself at her, grabbing her from the collar and throwing her onto the floor. She let out a small groan and tried to get up. I kicked her side and picked her up again.

"I'm going to break you in two," I growled.

"If you don't like what I did, it's too bad, there aren't any refunds."

I growled and threw her against the ground again. She laughed as she got up and hit her square on the jaw.

"Besides if you had it in you to kill me, you would have done it the first time," Azula said blood dripping from her mouth. "I on the other hand," she added taking out a knife and stabbed me on my left arm I grunted and let go before pulling the blade out.

She kicked me across the face and I fell. I looked up and noticed Korra was walking towards me, but she was walking like…like a puppet…like a person who forgot how to walk normally. She had makeup all over her face, similar to Azula's and her right cheek had a cut.

"You've lost, Mako," the joker began. "Korra is mine. The last sound you'll hear is our laughter.

Azula grabbed me by the collar and threw her a gun. Korra caught it and looked over at me.

"Make me proud," the monster added.

Korra looked at the gun and then pointed it at me. The sound that came out of her throat was disturbing and sad. It was caught somewhere between a laugh and a cry, like she couldn't decide which one she wanted to do. It was hysterical and heart wrenching at the same time. It broke my heart.

"What did you do to her?"

Azula grinned.

"Well you see," she began. "Madness is like gravity, all you need is a little push..."

"Korra," I whispered.

She continued to make the sound as she cocked the gun, her hands shaking. I closed my eyes and a shot was fired.


	20. Letter

Asami's POV

Bolin and I heard a shot fired and went to the casino building. But when we got there we weren't alone. Jet was there. We stopped in our tracks. We could hear people talking above us, and knew it was Mako and Azula. I took a step forward and Jet shook his finger.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Jet, let us through," I pleaded.

"Why?" he asked. "So you can save them both? Or maybe I should have you pick like they had you."

"Iroh and I did the best I could to save Talia," I answered. "Don't do this, it isn't fair to them."

"Life isn't fair," Jet snapped. "But chance is," he continued.

"What do you want?" Bolin asked.

Jet showed us his coin, the un-burnt side. "I let you through." Then he switched it to the black side. "You both die."

We said nothing he flipped the coin and caught it. He ground his teeth and began to shoot at us. Bolin and I dodged the bullets and hid while he went up the trapdoor. As soon as he went inside we tried to open it but it was locked. Great. That was not good.

* * *

Mako's POV

I heard the shot but…I didn't feel any pain. Slowly I opened my eyes and found Korra still pointing the gun towards me sobbing as she fell onto her knees. Azula clenched her jaw and made a move towards her but I hit her again on the jaw and she toppled back losing consciousness.

Slowly, as to not to startle Korra, I made my way to her. I pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped all the makeup off her face and gently lifted her chin up so she would look at me. Our eyes collided with each other and I saw a spark of the Korra I had grown to love.

"Korra," I whispered again.

She whimpered when I touched her and I winced slightly. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to my chest.

"I'll never let you go, I swear I've never felt like this before, cos everyday I love you more and more, you lift me up so high, I look into your eyes I see forever," I whispered into her ear. "Through the fire we could hold each other up, I'll be your shelter cos the storms are gonna come, so don't worry anymore, cos this is no ordinary love, and this I promise."

Korra stopped crying and looked up at me. I smiled at her and moved a strand of hair from her face. Slowly the sides of her mouth twitched and she began to smile placing a hand on my cheek.

"Hey," I said tenderly.

She grinned and pecked my cheek. I frowned.

"Can you talk?"

She nodded.

"I love you," Korra said kissing me.

We pulled back when we heard clapping. It was Azula.

"How very touching," she said coldly taking out yet another gun and pointing it at me. "To bad your little fairy tale won't have a happy ending," the monster added.

Korra launched herself at her making her fire up the air. I quickly tried to get up but my leg was bleeding a lot and I had to make it stop. I pulled out a small rope and wrapped it above the wound before getting up. Azula and Korra were both fighting for the gun. Then a shot was heard and all three of us froze.

* * *

Senna's POV

My nerves were getting the best of me. I couldn't hold still pacing back and forth, waiting for news on my daughter. Tonraq kept telling me everything was going to be fine, but I knew it wasn't true. Something was wrong. There is something we as mothers have, called a 'mother's instinct', and mine was on red alert. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I bolted upstairs.

"Senna!" Tonraq cried.

I ran into the room and opened the drawer where Korra's letter was and I opened it and read it, but I couldn't even finish it.

Tears were streaming down my face as I broke down into hysterical tears. My whole body shook and I could feel this nauseating pain in my abdomen; it felt like I was going to be sick.

My little Korra...my baby...she was...

I couldn't even finish the thought. Sobs continued to rack my body as I remembered the night she had given us the letters. Why hadn't I done something? The way she was talking...why didn't I see the signs? The look on her face...I should have seen it! I'd never felt like such a lousy mother.

After a moment I forced myself to read the last few lines, my hands shaking as I scanned the page. A fresh set of tears started to cascade down my face again and I felt like someone had grabbed my heart and clenched it in their fist. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't make a sound as another round of sobs racked my body.

I knew what this meant. I'd never see my little girl again. And that alone nearly killed me. Tonraq was by my side holding me tightly against his chest and he gently pried the letter from my hands and read it. I felt his chest shake as he also broke down in tears.

* * *

_Mom, Dad, you already knew that you wouldn't be seeing me anymore, and I don't know if having this knowledge will make it easier or not, although it probably won't. I want you both two know that you have been the best parents I could ever ask for. You gave me everything you had and more. Please don't feel guilty about the time we were apart. Maybe not all the time in the world could have made up with it, but this year that I have spent with you two, I've never felt so happy and loved. You are the best parents ever, you've given so much up for me, and I appreciate all of it. _

_I'm sorry I wasn't a normal daughter, I guess you can say. I was born with a purpose, well the better question is, who isn't? But I'm sorry that my purpose has inflicted so much sadness and pain onto you. I have to do this. There was part of that prophesy that Aang never told you about; the part that said that I would make the ultimate sacrifice, which will symbolize a new beginning. He also said: should a man (woman) lose everything he (she) owns, has (she) truly lost his (her) worth, or is it the beginning of a new and brighter birth. _

_Just think of it as that, think of it as a new birth to me. The prophesy did say I would lose everything, that pain and suffering will be my companion. But you know what? It was wrong at the same time. Because I know I will never lose you two, the most loving parents I could have ever wished for. You gave me every ounce of love you had in you and more. __You have both got long lives ahead of you yet, so make sure you make use of every second you have, because sitting here writing this now I know just how precious time is._

I want to ask you both for a favor. Take care of Mako. He gave me so much and I can't but feel the guilt gnawing at my heart for leaving him. Tell him to move on. Tell him I wouldn't want him to waste his life away, that I want him to live for both of us. Tell him I hate him if that is what gets him to move on, please; don't let him waste away with my memory.

_Remember that every time you are thinking of me, I am thinking of you, too. Mom, Dad, I'll miss you. _

_With lots of love, now and always, _

_**Korra **_


	21. Not a Hero

Again…BG-13 is just awesome

* * *

Mako's POV

Neither Azula nor Korra were moving and I was getting worried. I didn't know which one of them had been shot. However, my attention was pulled away when Jet began shooting at me. I ducked and then started to struggle with him for the gun. He fired a few shots in the air and I kicked him until he let go. He ground his teeth in frustration as he fell on the floor.

Azula crumbled to her knees laughing hysterically while clutching the side of her stomach. Korra threw the gun over the side of the building before clutching her side as well. The monster looked at her and started to laugh even harder. I felt my heart stop when I saw Korra's shirt stain red from her wound. Jet made a move towards her and I did the unthinkable. I had one rule. Only one. And that was to never take a life. But Korra, my Korra was in danger so I fired the gun.

Jet didn't stop though. I fired again, and again, until he fell onto the floor. It was four shots. Azula got up and pushed Korra to the side of the building. I ran and managed to clutch her hand while grabbing onto a piece of rope that happened to be hanging there. Azula fell onto the lake, the current was strong, but somehow she got out. I gritted my teeth together both at the fact that monster got so damn lucky and because the rope was ripping. Our combined weights were too much for the old rope.

I saw Korra look up at me her eyes conveying a message. I shook my head.

"No, Korra," I pleaded. "You can't," I added choking slightly.

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"I'll always be yours," she whispered before letting go of my grip.

I yelled in frustration as I kept holding onto her, the rope almost giving out. Her hand slipped from my grasp and I screamed. I was going to dive in after her when I felt a pair of arms pull me up. I thrashed against their hold trying to dive in after Korra.

"No!" I yelled. "Saver her! Save her!"

Asami made me look at her, tears in her eyes.

"She's gone Mako," she whispered. "She's gone."

I buried my face in my hands as and began to sob. I looked up and I saw that it was raining. At that moment I cursed god, I cursed myself and I cursed that monster. Korra had been taken from me. I wouldn't see her again and that made the pain inside my chest even more unbearable than before.

"KORRA!" I screamed.

* * *

Korra's POV

Funny thing, dying. It's not as bad as they lead us to believe. There's no pain, at least nothing unbearable. It's actually...serene, I guess you could say. Peaceful. Sort of like you're drifting in the ocean right after a terrible storm, not knowing where you'll end up or who you'll meet. And as I'm falling, down toward the bay, I can't help but feel some relief at the fact that the whole 'life flashing before your eyes' thing is total bullshit. I don't want to relive all my mistakes...and I don't want to see all the good times either. If I see all the times I've shared with my parents, Mako and the others I know my biggest regret will slap me in the face.

So as I fall, I'm glad that Mako will get to continue to live his life. And I pray that he gets a second chance at love. If anyone deserves it, it would be him.

I feel my back hit the water and my last coherent feeling before I'm dragged under the surface is...bliss. Utter bliss.

* * *

Iroh's POV

Korra was gone. That was all Bolin had managed to say through the ear piece. I froze and Lin stopped in her tracks as well. She gave me a confused look before realizing what was happening. I asked them for their position and they told me where Azula was. The Chief and I arrived shortly after and found the mad woman laughing at some sick unseen joke. She was clutching her stomach which was bleeding but she gave no indication of being in pain. Lin turned her on her stomach and handcuffed her.

I thought I heard someone close by, but when I turned to look, no one was there. Not long after Asami and Bolin came to meet us holding Mako up. Of course, Lin wouldn't know who they were because they were all masked, but even through the mask I could see the pain Mako was going through. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he nodded at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered so the chief wouldn't hear.

* * *

Lin's POV

Saikhan and the rest of my men were returning from the bomb threat. It had been a hoax, well, no surprise there. We were walking by the lake when Iroh stopped. I saw the look on his face and I knew what it meant. Korra hadn't made it. He explained that she had fallen into the river, and judging by the current, even an expert swimmer wouldn't be able to get by that. His…comrades arrived shortly after I arrested that…thing, since she didn't even deserve a name.

"Chief," Saikhan said through the radio. "Jet's dead."

I sighed. I knew that, but with his death…the city's hope died with him too.

"They can't know what he did," the leader of them said.

I looked up.

"You can't hide what he did," I countered.

He shook his head.

"We can't let that…" he stopped glancing at the monster who was still laughing. "Joker, win."

"She won't."

"Republic City needs a hero, not a vigilante."

"Korra was a hero," she said.

He visible winced at the mention of her.

"But she isn't with us anymore," one of his companions whispered. "And no one knew what she represented."

"They only hero they knew was Jet," another added. "He was supposed to clean the city of scumbags."

"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain," their leader said. "I can do this, because I'm not a hero. Not like Jet was before he became this…or like Korra."

I shook my head.

"I killed Jet," he confessed. "I killed all those people who he killed."

"No, you can't. You're not a monster."

"I'm whatever the city needs me to be."

"They'll hunt you."

He nodded.

"You'll hunt me," he agreed. "You'll condemn me, set the dogs on me. Because that is what needs to happen. Because sometimes the truth isn't good enough. Sometimes the people deserve more. They deserve to have their faith rewarded," he finished getting onto the back of one of his companions motorcycle.

Iroh and I stood there as we watched them leave.

"I don't understand," Iroh began. "Why are they running?"

"Because we have to chase them."

"They didn't do anything wrong," he countered. "They saved the city!"

I chuckled a bit.

"You should be with them," I said.

He cocked his head to the side and I nodded. He grabbed his motorcycle and I smiled as they left. Saikhan was by my side.

"You let them go?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because they are the heroes that the city deserves, but not the ones it needs right now...but we'll hunt them... because they can take it... because they aren't heroes... they are silent guardians, watchful protectors...in these _**Dark Times**_..."


	22. Aftermath

Mako's POV

We never found Korra's body. The Chief just came to my house one day with a bag half filled with Korra's clothing. It had part of her baby blue shirt and pants, and her arm band. Her parents broke down in tears and I simply limped into my room and didn't come out for days. I had a cup of whiskey in my hand when Toza walked in with a plate of food we both knew I wouldn't eat.

"Here's a little breakfast."

I didn't reply and took another sip from my drink.

"Very well then."

"Toza," I called.

He came back.

"Yes, Master Mako."

"Did I bring this on her?" I asked. "I was meant to inspire good…not madness…not death."

"Things will always get worse before they get better."

"But Korra, Toza," I said choking slightly. I felt the tears forming.

"Korra believed in what you stood for. In what both of you stood for."

I shook my head.

"Republic City needs is its true hero. Korra. I let that murdering psychopath kill her. She gave up everything for the city, even her own life."

"Korra once told me this: There is no love without sacrifice," was all he said before leaving.

We held a funeral for her a few days later. We placed the clothes the Chief had found and a picture of Korra in a coffin and buried it. Her parents gave me her arm band in a box, they said she would have liked for me to have it. I couldn't even look at them. I had broken my promise to her and to Korra, the love of my life.

I took a rose and held it tightly in my hand, its thorns piercing my skin f how much pressure I added. I placed it over the fresh dirt and placed my bloody hand on her tomb.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "You trusted me, gave me your love and care and I failed you."

With those words I walked back into the house, went to my room and shut the door.

* * *

Zuko's POV

I was training with my apprentice. The girl was good; we had been training for months. For some reason my father had forgiven me and decided to allow me to return to the League of Shadows as his right hand man, and it wasn't an opportunity I was about to pass off. My apprentice wore a mask that covered her face, she had fallen victim to the…joker, my sister. I picked her off the gutter of the city and brought her to train with me. The girl knocked me to the ground and I chuckled a little before standing straight. She bowed and kneeled placing a fist on the floor while looking up to me.

"I have trained you well," I admitted. "As you know my father, Ozai, or Ra's Al Ghul as he is better know has decided to train his forces once more. Do you know what your mission is?"

She nodded.

"Destroy the League of Shadows."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

_The final part to this trilogy will be called_ **Dark Beginnings**


End file.
